Reborn
by LordeGoon
Summary: What if before Kakashi retrieved Naruto from the Valley of the End, something else got to him first? An ancient being that had nothing to do then to toy with a young man's life. A being that unbeknownst to him would reshape the world and bring forth events that would bring about countless death and suffering.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

A/N: What if before Kakashi retrieved Naruto from the Valley of the End, something else got to him first? An ancient being that had nothing to do then to toy with a young man's life. A being that unbeknownst to him would reshape the world and bring forth events that would bring about countless death and suffering.

Naruto had never felt pain like he was feeling right now. His vision turned red as Sasuke stood over him triumphantly with his hand going through his chest, shredding the heart. Blood seeped out of Naruto's mouth and he writhed in agony trying to free himself from Sasuke's grip. Blood covered Sasuke's arm as he boasted, "You were always a dobe, Naruto. You were an idiot to come and find me, now you'll die like one," he ripped his hand from his chest causing the blonde to gasp sharply in pain as he crumpled to the floor.

Naruto opened his mouth to try and say something but no words would form as he lay bleeding out. He felt the Kyuubi try desperately to heal his wounds, but somewhere deep inside himself, he knew there was no return from this kind of injury. Sasuke smirked and said, "Maybe this outcome could've been different. Just know that our bond is severed," he spat as he walked away from Naruto. Naruto looked up weakly at Sasuke's retreating form and try to call his name, but again no words would form.

'Damn it… damn it… I can't die like this… not like this,' Naruto thought desperately as he tried to get up but no avail. He felt his strength leaving his body rapidly, and the Kyuubi's voice was ever fading. 'Sakura… I'm sorry but I guess I couldn't fulfill my promise after all,' Naruto thought as darkness started to fill his vision.

He eyes barely widened as a sinister voice drawled, "Well what do we have here… a forgotten child… so much… blood," the last word was said with such intensity that it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Naruto tried to look up but found that he couldn't as the voice continued," It looks like you're in deep shit kid, I wonder if you're ready to die yet… you do know you're dying right?"

Naruto didn't move as the voice said, "I can save you boy… but you have to know the risk, but first," the figure dropped down to Naruto and squeezed drops of blood down Naruto's mouth. Naruto at first felt disgusted tasting the metallic taste in his mouth, but the taste quickly shifted to something different. Naruto suddenly felt energized as he craved for more of the blood.

The figure chuckled darkly and said, "There we go; now I don't have to worry about you dying on me… not yet anyway." Naruto looked up weakly and almost gasped. The figure had a hood over his face shadowing most of his features, but it couldn't hide the blood red eyes that seemed to glow with an unholy fire. Naruto saw the figure smile toothily revealing fangs.

Naruto gasped out, "What the hell are you?"

The figure answered lightly, "I am a being that's bored to put it simply, and I believe I just found my entertainment."

Naruto looked at him quizzically and asked, "What the hell are you talking about entertainment?"

The figure smiled revealing his fangs once again and stated, "Well believe it or not boy, but I have lived for a very long time, and if you've lived as long as I have you find yourself bored easily. Entertainment doesn't come all the time, and when it does I have to take it by the horns, or so I believe that's the way it goes." The figure stared at Naruto with a hunger in his eyes that scared the crap out of the blond. He was pleading inwardly for this being to leave him be, or anybody to find them and help him.

The figure chuckled darkly and said, "You're right to fear me boy, because I could drink you right now." His sharpened nails trailed the vein in Naruto's neck and cut into it a little allowing some blood to flow from his neck. "But I won't… believe it or not I'm here to help you. As you know you're dying, I've only delayed for a little while longer. You probably have a couple more minutes. But I could heal you, and you will be strong enough to get some payback from that little youngling who just tried to kill you."

Naruto thought about it for a little and said cautiously, "What's the catch?"

The figure grinned and said, "The catch is that the boy you've been will be gone forever. Although changes won't be that severe, there will be changes nonetheless." The figure was lying, of course he was the changes would be incredibly severe, but this kid was on the brink of death, and in his experiences, people close to death wouldn't be entirely irrational."

Naruto didn't know what to think of this offer. What were the changes and he thought about his promise to Sakura, and his promise to become Hokage. He knew he couldn't become Hokage and prove everyone wrong if he was dead. Naruto stared at the figure and said, "What will happen to me? What are these changes that you were talking about?"

The figure stared at Naruto's neck as if distracted before staring at him, "Sorry I blacked out for a minute, and I'm just… hungry. But to answer your question, you will become immensely powerful, enhanced senses, strength, speed, and you will be able to heal faster than humans. Your chakra will disappear because you will have no need for it. You will gain powers over shadows, darkness, and when you evolve you will gain the ability to morph into a great beast, although I wouldn't advise you use it, because you will be a little murderous." Naruto widened his eyes as the figure continued, "The only thing is that you will be unable to consume regular food."

Naruto widened his eyes and thought, 'No more ramen. What kind of deal is this?'

The figure continued, "The food you will need is… everywhere actually. You will find the discovery of what it is more satisfying than me telling you… you'll find out." Naruto sensed a small amount of malice when he said that and it caused him to fear what the food actually was.

The figure looked at his wrist and tsked, "Well that's it for your minutes, better give me an answer now." As if on cue, Naruto felt immeasurable pain once again and cried out in pain as blood seeped from his wounds once again. Naruto going through this pain decided then and there. He nodded frantically as the figure said mockingly, "So what's your answer? Is that a yes…? I can't tell."

Naruto nodded once again and the figure chuckled maliciously and said, "I guess I should take that as a yes… ok well you asked for it. I can't wait to see what you do after this." He then leaned over Naruto's neck and ripped into his neck.

Naruto screamed in pain as the figure sunk his fangs into his neck. Naruto tried desperately to get the man off him; he pounded against his back weakly as he drifted into unconsciousness.

XxX

Kakashi wordlessly ran to the scene where Naruto and Sasuke had fought. He had expected Naruto and Sasuke to be fighting but he found none of them. He looked through the scene and Pakkun said, "This is where both of their scents end. I can smell another's scent but it's different. I smell death and decay around this scent." Pakkun shuddered as Kakashi knelt down to where a puddle of blood which was quickly being washed away by the rain. Pakkun sniffed the blood and said, "It's Naruto's."

Kakashi sighed heavily and looked up in the sky and thought, 'The second time I've failed someone. First Obito, now two of my students.' Pakkun looked to Kakashi and asked, "Do you want to continue the search?"

Kakashi shook his head and answered, "The scent stops here, there's nothing else that we can do." Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi turned back and a lone tear mixed with the rain dripping down his face as he returned home.

XxX

Naruto woke up with a terrible feeling in his stomach. He got up quickly and felt around his chest. His chest was completely fine almost as if nothing had happened. He looked around to see he was in a room. A girl walked in nonchalantly and widened her eyes in surprise, "Oh my god, wow you're up." Naruto turned to her and noticed that she was very pretty. She wore a simple kimono, and her angular face went perfectly with her straight black long hair. She had a slender frame, and you could see her bust which seemed to be generous in size. Naruto looked from her chest and looked at her neck and felt that terrible feeling in his stomach.

"Ugh… where am I?" Naruto asked quizzically, but the girl soon ran out. She came back with a large man who Naruto guessed was her father.

"You looked near death when we found you, son. You were a couple of feet away from our house, and my daughter brought you in," the man said and Naruto nodded in gratitude.

Naruto looked at his body and asked, "Are we in the Land of Fire?"

The man scratched his head and answered, "Right by the border."

Naruto nodded and noticed his nails which were sharpened considerably. He licked around his mouth and felt two fangs. He thought, 'What the hell did that guy do to me?"

The man asked, "Are you a Leaf shinobi?" Naruto shook his head 'yes' and the man handed him his headband. "I thought you should have this back."

Naruto took it and his eyes landed on the man's arms, his veins were popping out and Naruto heard the blood flowing from the veins. The terrible feeling in his stomach grew stronger and he clutched his stomach in pain.

The man and his daughter looked worried as he asked, "What's wrong?" Naruto groaned in pain and unbeknownst to him his eyes changed from a sky blue to an eerie yellow.

He growled, "So hungry…" his fangs elongated further. The man walked out in search of food, and the daughter got closer to Naruto.

As soon as she sat down next to him, Naruto grabbed her by her neck and swiftly snapped her neck. He pounced on her and sunk his teeth into her neck, happily sucking the blood from her body. The terrible feeling soon left his stomach, and sheer pleasure ran through his body. The taste was unlike anything he had ever tasted. Her heart had already stopped but he didn't even register that he had killed her. All he cared about was sating his hunger.

"What the fuck is going on… oh my god, Amiko?!" her father yelled frantically as Naruto turned his sights towards the man. The man backed away fearfully as Naruto walked towards him slowly. Naruto had anger etched on his face as he thought, 'How dare this… mortal interrupt my dinner. He will pay with his life,' Naruto grinned at the thought as he backed the man into a wall.

"So hungry…" Naruto drawled as he pounced.

XxX

Naruto had finished draining the man dry and he licked his lips free of the blood. His instincts slowly died down and he came back to his senses. He found himself in a room with two dead bodies, and suddenly a voice rang through the room. "Well you did better than I thought you would. I thought you would've hesitated to kill them, but no restraint at all. Impressive."

Naruto looked around the room and saw the familiar figure standing by the door. The man removed his hood revealing aristocratic features, his black hair flowing to his shoulders, and his eyes still the unholy red. He smiled toothily and asked, "So how was your first time?"

Naruto looked at him with fury as he screamed, "I've killed them. Whatever you did to me, I killed them because of it."

The figure didn't seem to care as he stated, "I told you would be hungry, I just didn't tell you that your hunger would necessarily benefit your fellow man," he chuckled darkly and Naruto charged him. The figure easily back-handed Naruto, sending him flying to the other end of the room. "Please boy, you're the student and I'm the master. You still have much to learn if you want to at least scratch me."

Naruto quickly recovered and he got down on all fours, his eyes shifting to yellow and he growled while his fangs elongated.

The man simply smirked and he said, "Then I guess it's time for a lesson," his eyes holding a malice in them as Naruto charged once again. Naruto swiped at him, and the man lazily caught his arm with one hand. With blinding speed, he drove his other hand into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto spat out blood as he managed to use his other hand to claw the man's face deeply. The man didn't even flinch as he threw Naruto away. The man touched his wound which quickly closed not leaving a scar. He chuckled and said, "Wow you actually managed to scratch me. Impressive for a little fledgling like you." Naruto charged him once again, and tried to hit the man with a Rasengan, but no chakra flowed to his hand. Naruto looked at his hand quizzically, and the man took the opportunity to drive his fist into Naruto's healed stomach. Naruto keeled over and dropped to his knees.

"I would suggest you stop, you might get me excited enough to actually try and kill you… and trust me I will succeed," the man commented as he picked Naruto up by his hair. Naruto tried to release himself from the grip, but the man wasn't budging. He punched Naruto in his gut a final time and dropped him. Naruto wheezed heavily holding his stomach over in pain.

"Are you done?" the man asked amused as Naruto got up once again.

Naruto looked down his hair shadowing his face as he asked fearfully, "What am I?"

"You're now a part of an ancient species that has been around for centuries. You're now a legend. You're a vampire," the man explained causing the young vampire's eyes to widen.

"A vampire… as in a vampire that drinks blood?" Naruto asked and the man rolled his eyes and growled.

"Ok… first things first… don't ask stupid questions like that again," the man asked as he rubbed his temple in irritation. Naruto shut his mouth about to ask another question and decided to just let the man talk.

The man explained further, "There hasn't been a new vampire in over 300 years, you should count yourself lucky boy," this caused Naruto to flare up in anger. Why would being this… thing be lucky, he killed two innocent people?

"There is no innocence in this world; the only thing that flows through this world is death, destruction, and anger. These people were only casualties nothing more nothing less," the man stated which sent waves of anger through Naruto. How can one man be this… cold so heartless? People were not only casualties, they were more than that.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise and asked, "Wait a minute did you just read my mind?" The man smirked mischievously and remained silent.

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening and asked, "So can I go back to my village?"

The man shook his head immediately and answered, "Humans wouldn't understand what you are, and humans tend to fear what they don't understand, but I'm pretty sure you yourself know that."

Naruto couldn't help but nod bitterly remembering his childhood. He then remembered the source of his misery and asked, "What about the… demon fox?"

The man looked quizzically at Naruto and asked, "What about it?"

Naruto looked confused and said, "Well… is he still there?"

The man thought about it for a second and answered, "It should be still there… hmm I don't know actually, I've never done this to a jinchurikki before."

Naruto lifted up his shirt and disappointment etched on his face still seeing the seal on his stomach. "Damn it… well will I still be able to use his chakra?"

The man thought about it and remained silent for a while. Naruto looked at him expectantly and the man stated, "I don't believe so, but hey you never know. As I said before I've never done this to a jinchurikki before."

Naruto didn't know what to do at this point and said, "But maybe they'll understand. People have become my friends even with my terrible childhood."

The man simply scoffed and responded, "Well you know what, I'll let you go. You are able to do whatever you want." He walked over to Naruto and pointed his finger to the door. "Go and greet your 'friends'," the man sneered.

Naruto looked at the man cautiously and walked past him and walked past the two dead bodies. He nearly threw up when he looked at their crumpled form and thought painfully, 'I'm so sorry.'

He walked out leaving the man with the two dead bodies. He turned to the two corpses and smiled evilly, "He will understand soon, but while that is going on... what will I do with you?" suddenly the girl woke up with a gasp and her black eyes shifted to an eerie yellow. The man said maliciously, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

XxX

Kakashi had returned to the Hidden Leaf Village and he had broken the news to the Fifth Hokage. Tsunade hadn't taken the news very well, and she told Kakashi and Shizune to leave her alone for a while.

Kakashi had also broken the news to Sakura and she broke down instantly. She had lost both of her teammates in the same day and she just didn't know how to cope.

She would soon tell the Rookie 9 the news and they didn't take it well either. Hinata took it the worst. She had taken refuge in her room, and refused to come out. Many of her friends had visited her to try and comfort her, but she refused to come out of her room.

Meanwhile night had fallen in the Hidden Leaf, and Naruto was looking at the village and had a sense of nostalgia. He was glad to be back, he was hoping that his friends missed him, and the elder vampire was wrong.

Thinking of Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, and the memories together made him feel… hungry. Naruto shook his head and thought desperately, 'Please no. no, no, no, no! Not this again please!' His eyes shifted to yellow once again as he growled fiercely. "So… hungry," he growled as he disappeared into darkness.

XxX

Hinata had spent the whole day crying trying to make sense of the fact that Naruto was gone. The only person to have ever given her strength was gone. She remembered how during the Chunin Exams, he gave her the strength to go on during her fight with Neji. She remembered during her first years of the Academy how he saved her from bullies.

They saw how even though she was a Hyuuga; her demeanor was unlike any other Hyuuga. She wasn't proud or arrogant, but shy and reclusive. The bullies saw this and took advantage. They were messing with her one day, and that's when Naruto showed up.

He tried desperately to stop them but they still beat him up. After the bullies got bored, they left both of them alone, Naruto still trying to get up. Hinata had asked shyly, "A… are you okay?"

Naruto grinned painfully and said, "Yea I'm alright, that was… nothing," he smiled but he cringed as he held his stomach.

Naruto got up but said, "Are you alright though?"

"Ye… yes I'm alright," Hinata answered which made Naruto smile. He waved goodbye and left her there.

After that day, Hinata inspired to be more like Naruto. Strong and saying what was on his mind.

Hinata was torn from her reminiscing as a voice said, "H… Hinata?"

Hinata turned to see Naruto staring at her with his sky blue eyes. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes as she asked cautiously, "N… Naruto is… is that really you?"

Naruto smiled and said, "The one and only," he cringed painfully and asked, "Hinata… I never noticed but your eyes are beautiful."

Hinata blushed crimson as she tried so very hard not to faint. Naruto walked closer and hugged her while saying, "I've never noticed how you were the only one who actually cared for me."

Hinata hugged him back while thinking, 'Is this actually happening?'

Naruto smiled evilly and he opened his eyes to reveal yellow eyes, "The only one to care for me…" he sunk his fangs into Hinata's neck drawing blood.

Hinata gasped painfully as she asked weakly, "N… Naruto what are you?" she slumped as Naruto continued to drink her dry.

He dropped her body as he said maliciously, "Virgin blood… the best I've had so far," his eyes shifted back to sky blue as he looked at Hinata's crumpled form. "H… Hinata, what the hell have I done?"

A sinister voice said, "You've done what all vampires do… feed." Naruto turned to see the man once again and anger filled him once again.

"I've killed her because of what you turned me into," Naruto said angrily.

The man scoffed and replied, "I warned you to not go back to your village, but you didn't listen to me. Your stubbornness is the only reason why she's dead." Naruto looked down in defeat and realized that he was right.

Naruto looked to the man and asked, "So what now?"

The man simply said, "I train you to control your urges, right now you're a child that feeds when he wants to. I will change that."

Naruto nodded in defeat and asked, "So what do I call you?"

The man grinned maliciously and answered, "You may call me, Alucard."

A/N: This is the beginning of Reborn. Fav, and review this story. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. I've realized that not a lot of Hinata fans are going to like this, or NaruHina fans for that matter. But I figured she's a nice first significant victim to turning Naruto into what he will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N: Nice response from the first chapter. I like what you guys are saying so far. Nice to know how you guys like the first chapter. I just wish more people would review, but hey with time. Also, a reviewer asked if Alucard is the same from Hellsing, and yes he is.

It had been two months since the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission, and Naruto's disappearance. Hinata had been found in her room, and the uproar was immense. Her father Hiashi had called for blood, and demanded that her killer be found immediately. But everyone was confused on who could've possibly done it. Hinata was found with absolutely no blood in her body, and marks on her neck, which seemed to be teeth marks. Every medic seemed to suggest the same thing that someone had drained her of her blood.

Tsunade sat in her office and sighed heavily. First Naruto had disappeared, and now the Hyuuga heiress was dead. This past week had been nothing but headaches for her. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she cleared her throat, "Come in." The door opened and Hiashi came in.

Tsunade groaned inwardly seeing another headache coming and asked, "What can I help you with Hiashi?"

Hiashi stared at the Hokage coldly and said, "What are the leads pertaining to my daughter's death?"

Tsunade sighed heavily and answered, "There are no leads, Hiashi. I have medics and my ANBU working around the clock to try and figure out what exactly happened to Hinata."

Hiashi sneered and said, "It doesn't seem like you're doing enough. It's been two months and nothing has been found yet."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at his comment and responded dryly, "Well you can't say that her death is not unusual. Her entire body was drained of blood. I haven't seen anything like this, and neither have the medics."

Hiashi snarled and slammed down on the desk surprising Tsunade. The Hyuuga was never known to lose the composure, especially the Hyuuga head. Hiashi growled, "Find something out, this will not go unpunished. My daughter's death will be avenged." Without another word, he turned and left her office slamming the door in the process.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and thought, 'What does he expect me to do? We have absolutely no clues as to what happened.' She called the secretary to call in Shizune from the morgue and to what report what they had found out. She reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake and took a swig. "I'm too old for this shit," Tsunade said as she took another swig of the bottle.

XxX

Night had fallen in a small town near the border of the Land of Fire, and two predators had just stalked and killed their latest prey. One of them, the eldest watched as his pupil fed on his victim and he grinned darkly revealing the malice in his smile as his eyes glowed a fiery red.

Naruto looked at the corpse with disgust. It was his latest victim, a homeless man who nobody would ever miss. Alucard watched over him with interest and asked, "Why the disgust? Don't tell me you still find this whole thing wrong."

Naruto sighed in defeat and answered, "I've accepted what I am. But what we do is… wrong." Alucard rolled his eyes in response and walked over to the young vampire.

"You need to get over this. You're a vampire now, it's time you start acting like one," Alucard stated and Naruto looked down and scoffed bitterly.

"I never asked to be a vampire," Naruto retorted.

"Oh but you did when you were on the floor bleeding out, dying," Alucard responded grinning which served to annoy Naruto even further. He didn't wish to be reminded of that day. If he could take it back, he wouldn't hesitate.

"You can't change the past. Stop dwelling in the things you could've done, and dwell in the now. You're a vampire, might as well enjoy it. You're growing stronger, you don't know it but I can sense it. You're growing exponentially." Naruto looked at Alucard and looked down at his hands. He flexed his muscles feeling them tense, and he struck the wall leaving a considerable hole in it.

He backed up amazed at his strength and Alucard said mildly impressed, " As I said… your strength improves and you will find that many other things have improved." Alucard grinned darkly disappearing into the shadows as he continued, "Someone approaches… if you're discovered it will complicate things… eliminate them."

Naruto groaned inwardly not wanting to hurt anyone that he didn't need to. A child had walked by the alley, and Naruto's heart sank. 'Please don't look over here please,' Naruto pleaded inwardly but to no avail as the child looked down the alley. He saw Naruto and the downed man and he asked loudly, "Hey what're you doing?" he asked curiously. He walked towards Naruto and Naruto had his head down.

The kid didn't see the tears flowing from Naruto's face and he saw the man dead and he asked fearfully, "What did you do?" Naruto didn't answer as he looked at the kid with hunger in his eyes.

He grabbed the kid by the neck and he growled in hunger. The kid tried to scream but Naruto had clamped his hand over his mouth muffling his screams. Naruto smirked darkly as he neared the child's neck. Suddenly he dropped the child, and said, "Get out of here… NOW!" He screamed the last word causing the kid to run for his life.

Naruto clenched his head in pain as Alucard said in amusement, "Couldn't do it. I guess killing children is a little too… advanced for a budding vampire or one who has a moral compass."

Naruto looked at Alucard with disgust as he growled, "A moral compass… really because I didn't want to kill a child."

Alucard shrugged obviously not caring as he responded, " Children sometimes can be a preference. I don't care either way, but hey you don't discriminate with prey." Naruto looked at the elder vampire with disgust on his face as he walked out of the alley.

Walking civilians looked at the boy oddly as he walked out of the alley looking as if he was going to throw up. They then saw the man coming behind him, and their thoughts went to one thing. They looked at the man in disgust, and they started to whisper. Alucard turned to the budding crowd and he simply scoffed and went after Naruto.

Alucard said while trailing after Naruto, " It's time to train you in the manipulations of shadow and darkness. Your body has adjusted well to your transformation. Your strength has multiplied, and your senses have been enhanced. Your control over darkness and shadows needs work. The first time you did it was… accidental."

Naruto remembered over a month ago when he was training with Alucard, and his shadow seemed to bend to his will. Naruto couldn't believe to the extent of which he could control it. It seemed to be a variation of Shikamaru's technique but it was more… enticing. The shadows seemed to be an entire entity, but at the same time they shared the same mind.

Naruto had figured out very early that Alucard was brutal during his training… fatally so. Alucard didn't pull any punches, and Naruto had to grow accustomed to his training, unless he died. It was one of the first training sessions that he had under Alucard. Alucard had nearly killed Naruto, much to his chagrin considering he was supposed to be 'immortal'.

Naruto had later been told that he wasn't necessarily immortal. He had advanced regeneration including on a cellular level, he had a pain tolerance that was considered unnatural, and he would live for a very long time. But he could die, although it was very difficult to do so.

Naruto found it unnerving that Alucard had known exactly what to aim for to try and kill Naruto. How could Alucard possibly know what exactly his weakness as a vampire was if he was the only one left? How did he know to go for certain areas? Maybe it was only paranoia but still Naruto found Alucard's knowledge of vampire's certain weaknesses body wise disturbing.

Naruto looked at Alucard and said, "I thought you were supposed to teach me about my powers last week. What happened to that?"

"You weren't ready simple as that. You've only been a vampire for a month but you have advanced farther than I thought possible, but that doesn't mean that you are ready for everything being a vampire brings," Alucard answered simply as he walked out of the small town. The civilian guard waved them goodbye, but they didn't even register him as they walked into the forest straying from the main road.

The shadows of the trees seemed to manipulate to Alucard's will as he walked under the trees. Naruto was following silently behind him, and he asked, "How come you are the only vampire left?"

Alucard, although Naruto didn't see, smiled darkly and answered, "I was the only strong one. The rest were weak children that couldn't control their urges for bloodshed. They were so obvious with they way they killed; I'm surprised we weren't discovered sooner. The humans fear what they don't understand, and they exterminate what they fear. The vampires were slaughtered and I was the only one left. The humans forgot about us, and I've lived among them… a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Naruto recognized the ill-hidden glee in Alucard's voice when he talked of his people's extermination. Naruto now had no doubt that Alucard had something to do with the vampire's destruction. The fact that Alucard would betray his own people sickened Naruto to no end, but Naruto knew he needed Alucard. To train him, and to make him strong… he would just have to deal with his master's insanity for a while.

Alucard abruptly stopped and said, "We'll train here." Naruto only responded with a nod and he said, " So what are we doing first?"

Alucard turned to Naruto and he smiled darkly, suddenly shadows flowed around him and the sped towards Naruto. Naruto looked in shock and barely dodged the shadows assault. The shadows collided with a nearby tree, and pulverized it. Naruto looked at the tree in shock as Alucard growled insanely, "I'm going to help you summon your shadow, whether you die first is entirely up to you." Naruto gulped nervously before dropping down to a stance.

Alucard smiled revealing his fangs as he said, "This is going to be fun," his shadows sped towards Naruto one more time, and Naruto ran towards his mentor planning to get the most out of this crazy training session.

XxX

It had been two hours of the training session and Naruto had not summoned any shadows yet. Alucard looked at his apprentice with disgust and said darkly, "Pathetic, I thought you were more than this. You can't summon a measly shadow." Naruto had been on the ground bleeding profusely but he refused to quit. Even though he still couldn't summon his shadows he still continued. 'But I don't know what's wrong with me. I summoned them before, how come I can't summon them now?'

"I'll answer that question, it's because you are weak and pathetic," Alucard spat. Naruto shook his head as a response and he tried to get up but as he got up he quickly fell back down, pain shooting throughout his body.

"Get out of my head," Naruto snarled and Alucard smiled maliciously and sent a mental message, 'You can't stop me anyway… why should I stop? You are too weak to stop me, just like you were too weak to control your urge and refrain from feeding from that Hyuuga girl.'

Naruto growled remembering what he did and he spat, "Don't you dare talk about Hinata."

Alucard laughed darkly sending chills down Naruto's spine, "Hinata… so that was her name. I wonder what went through her mind when she was being fed on. I bet she felt betrayal and hurt knowing that you were feeding from her. She must've felt like shit."

Naruto gritted his teeth and got up fighting through the pain that was rocketing through his body. He snarled, his eyes turning to a pale yellow, and his fangs elongated. "Don't you dare talk about Hinata."

Alucard only smiled in response and he said, "She was a virgin too, wasn't she? I wonder how her blood tasted like, or how good she was in the sa…" he was cut off when shadows suddenly exploded from Naruto and they sped towards him faster than Alucard could even see. They collided into his stomach and Alucard spit out blood as the shadows sent him through several trees. Naruto charged his mentor and he pounced, but Alucard quickly regained his composure and his shadows blocked Naruto's attack. Naruto roared in rage and his shadows seemed to grow even stronger as they quickly overpowered Alucard's.

Alucard grunted in surprise as he was pushed back violently. Alucard smiled darkly as his hands emitted a purple energy. The shadows seemed to pull back and then hit Naruto with such force that Naruto had nearly blacked out from the amount of power. Naruto crashed through several trees, and Alucard went on the offensive.

Alucard grabbed Naruto's head and dragged his head through the ground before throwing him. Naruto landed on the ground the pain skyrocketing. He cried out when he slammed against a rock nearly breaking his back. Naruto tried to will his shadows back but he couldn't. Alucard calmly walked towards him, and Naruto tried desperately to stay conscious. Alucard chuckled, "It's been a long time since I had to up the amount of power I was using. Impressive brat, you forced me to go to Level 2."

Those were the last words that Naruto heard as he closed his eyes and drifted to unconscious sleep. Alucard scoffed and said, "Impressive indeed brat. In fact, I didn't believe that you had it in you… so rage unlocks your power," he smirked evilly, "This is going to be fun indeed."

XxX

Kakashi rubbed his forehead in aggravation as Sakura trained rigorously once again. "Sakura, don't you think that you need to take a break? You've been training for hours." Sakura didn't answer as she continued to train. She had been working on her chakra control for a while, and her ninjutsu. It had been obvious to her that she had a long way to go. It had been painfully so, as she realized how far behind she fell when it came to her two teammates. Thinking of them and their rivalry almost made Sakura cry then and there. Tears had started to fall from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

'I'll get stronger so I can bring both of you back… this is now my ninja way. I won't let you guys down,' Sakura thought as she began to train in earnest. Kakashi sighed and said, "I see that you won't be deterred, so how about you train under me?" Sakura stopped and looked at her sensei as he continued, "I did a terrible job when it came to training you guys, but now I'll train you like I should have." Sakura was speechless and her face became determined as she nodded firmly.

Kakashi eye-smiled before getting into a stance, the playful mood erased. The Copy Ninja had just arrived, "Now show me what you can do, Sakura." Sakura nodded and got into a stance as well. Kakashi then charged Sakura, and Sakura met the challenge head-on thinking, 'I'll get both of you back, Sasuke… and Naruto.'

XxX

Tsunade looked out the window thinking about the blonde ninja that irritated her so. She had sent countless teams to try and find the blonde, but it was like he had just disappeared into thin view. She clenched her fists in anger just thinking about it. "Whoever took you Naruto, I swear they will pay with their life," Tsunade vowed as she tried to refrain from destroying anything. A knock on the door stopped her from thinking about it and she said, "Come in."

Neji Hyuuga had entered and immediately bowed, "Lord Hokage, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Tsunade waved it off and responded, "It's okay… I wasn't busy anyway. What can I do for you, Neji?"

Neji looked down and Tsunade saw that he was clenching his fists in anger, "I don't know what to do… I was supposed to keep this a secret under orders from the Main Branch, but I can't let this injustice slide."

Tsunade was now intrigued as she stated, "What has happened that would require your silence?"

Neji looked at Tsunade with pure rage in his eyes as he said, "Somebody has desecrated Hinata's body, and stolen it from her grave."

Tsunade widened her eyes in shock and all restraint left her body as she slammed down on her desk, completely obliterating it. Neji didn't even flinch as Tsunade growled, "Tell me everything."

XxX

A hooded figure had been traveling in the woods for a while. The figure limped through the forest and the figure was gasping heavily. The figure lifted the hood, and Hinata Hyuuga was revealed as the figure. Her eyes hadn't changed, but her skin had become even paler. Fangs were protruding from her mouth and she felt hungry. All she remembered was Naruto attacking her.

"Naruto… why… why did you attack me?" Hinata asked in the midst of crying. She couldn't believe that the same Naruto who inspired her to keep on fighting against Neji in the Chunin Exams would just kill her like that. She knew she was dead, but she didn't know why she was back. The only reason she got out of the coffin she was in was because of the newfound strength that she suddenly possessed.

'Naruto… what did you do to me?' Hinata thought as she continued to walk. Whatever he did, it caused Hinata to come back alive, stronger than she ever been. She suddenly clutched her head in pain, and she gasped trying to get the voice out of her head. It sounded so much like… "Na… Naruto," Hinata gritted her teeth. She got up and she said, "Na… Naruto I'm so hungry."

XxX

Naruto had been practicing his shadow technique when he felt it. A voice so small he could've sworn it was his imagination. "Na… Naruto I'm so hungry," he clutched his head in pain. Alucard watched with a raised eyebrow wondering what was going on. When Naruto muttered, "Hi… Hi… Hinata," Alucard smiled insanely and thought, 'So she is finally awake. Interesting.'

"What is going on, Naruto?" Alucard asked feigning ignorance.

"I hear her, I hear Hinata… didn't I kill her?" Naruto asked confused, and mildly scared.

"Of course you killed her, I watched her die, I heard her heartbeat fade… well unless," inside Alucard was ecstatic about it… but Hinata could also be a problem. Only time will tell, "Unless you didn't actually kill her, and she turned just like you did."

End

A/N: It's been a long time. I think I haven't updated in two months or more. Well anyway, sorry for the update but the story will continue. It might just take long because of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A/N: Before this story starts, just know that this story is not, and I repeat not a Naru/Hina pairing. Honestly, this isn't a romance story. Naruto won't have a pairing just sex. I haven't decided on lemon scenes but I probably will not do them. Hinata is there for the plot. Enjoy.

Naruto couldn't breathe; he found it extremely difficult to breathe. That couldn't be true, but he felt it. He felt her; he didn't know how he could feel her. It was like he was a part of her. Alucard tried to hide the growing smile, but he laughed, "This is very interesting. Your first turn," he smiled darkly and mocked, "How fast they grow."

Naruto looked at Alucard and his shadow reacted to his anger and it suddenly lashed out. Alucard nimbly dodged the shadow as Naruto roared, "You knew this was going to happen!"

Alucard only shrugged which only infuriated Naruto even further, "I knew it could happen, after all it isn't definite, because if it was everybody who was fed on would turn. This was just a coincidence."

Naruto spat, "I don't believe you. I think you wanted this to happen."

Alucard looked at Naruto and smiled, "I don't know why you think that."

Naruto lunged at Alucard with rage in his eyes, and Alucard quickly knocked him down. He grabbed the blonde by the neck and squeezed, causing Naruto's eyes to nearly bulge out of their sockets. "You need to remember your place, fledgling. After all, who is going to end Hinata's reign of terror?"

Naruto looked at Alucard confused causing the elder vampire to laugh uproariously as he sneered, "Please tell me you don't know. After all, it happened to you. She will be hungry."

Naruto widened his eyes in realization and responded, "Well we have to find her."

Alucard shrugged and said, "I don't have the connection. Only you have it, meaning only you can find her."

Naruto nodded and concentrated on the feeling. As he concentrated he felt the connection getting stronger, and he was struck with a ravenous hunger. He lost concentration for a moment, and his fangs elongated feeling the hunger. Alucard raised his eyebrow in amusement but didn't say anything.

Naruto fought back the urge to feed and tried to concentrate on Hinata. He managed to push the feeling back and he felt himself concentrating on Hinata once again. 'Hinata?' Naruto thought and he was surprised when a stutter responded back. 'N… Naruto, is that you?'

Naruto smiled and thought, 'Yes, it's me. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened to you, and how I… killed you. I turned you into what I am… a vampire.'

There was only silence and Naruto feared that Hinata now hated him. But she said in the connection, 'Naruto… I'm really hungry.'

Naruto fought the urge to laugh glad that she didn't hate him, and he answered back, 'I know… I'll find you and we'll get some food.'

Hinata instantly said, 'No… I'm hungry now. I can't wait,' and she abruptly cut the connection off. Naruto looked at Alucard with surprise in his eyes and he said, "She just cut off the connection, she's trying to feed now."

Alucard didn't seem to hear him as he looked on pondering. Naruto said once again becoming impatient, "Didn't you hear me? She's trying to feed now."

Alucard looked at Naruto and responded, "She's come back from the dead with a hunger. What do you expect? Did you discover her location? Where is she?"

Naruto shook his head, "She cut off the connection before I could find out where she was." Alucard scoffed thinking, 'Amateur.'

"She cannot truly sever the connection you two now have, only if she is dead or you are," Alucard explained and Naruto instantly tried to find the connection once again. He found the connection much faster and he saw buildings. He suddenly realized he was looking through Hinata's eyes, and he thought, 'Cool.'

He tried to identify the buildings as places that he's been to, and he noticed the alley. 'She's in the same place where we just fed,' Naruto realized and he cut the connection. He relayed the information to Alucard who silently nodded. Alucard said, "Find your thrall. If she is left unchecked, then somebody will figure out who she is." Naruto nodded and ran towards the town that they left. He thought of the shy Hyuuga as he propelled towards the town using vampiric speed.

XxX

As Naruto walked inside the town, he felt the connection growing stronger. He walked towards the alley figuring that she was going to be there. He only saw the homeless man lying on the floor, still undiscovered. Naruto forced himself to look away, and he continued on the trail. He passed a building, and suddenly felt the connection fading. He looked towards the building, and felt her. The door was opened, forced opened.

Naruto walked in praying that Hinata didn't do anything rash yet. As he walked in, he immediately smelt blood. He shook his head trying to shake the feeling of hunger that was rapidly hitting him. He pressed on noticing the smell getting stronger as he walked up the stairs.

The smell was nauseating as he neared a room. He breathed deeply before opening the door. The sight nearly caused him to throw up. The entire room was sprayed in blood, and Hinata was in the middle. Her form was drenched in blood as she feasted on a child. Naruto noticed the kid was the same one who he encountered in the alley. Guilt washed over him, as he looked at Hinata's other victims. She had killed and fed on an entire family.

Naruto had tears flowing from his eyes as Hinata didn't even seem to notice him. He spoke quietly, "Hinata," the undead Hyuuga looked at him, blood flowing from her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked down at her victims.

Naruto felt disgust when she grinned insanely as she asked, "Do you want some?"

Naruto looked at the kid and his parents who were torn apart. The parent's throats were slashed, and their stomach was ravaged. The parents face was contorted in pain, and fear, and Naruto felt that he would never get the faces out of his head. Hinata didn't seem to care as she suddenly ripped the head off of the small child, and held it up as the blood seeped down to her mouth.

Naruto shook his head and said sternly, "Hinata that's enough," but she didn't stop. She continued to lap at the falling blood, and Naruto grabbed her and said once again, "I said that's enough, Hinata."

Hinata lashed out and clawed at Naruto's hand. Naruto now enraged, snarled and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. His eyes changed to an eerie yellow as he growled, "I said that is enough. You will obey, slave!"

Hinata immediately calm down and whimpered, "Yes, master." Naruto growled further and threw her across the room. He looked at the deceased family and walked out of the room disgusted. Hinata walked behind him and said, "Naruto, I didn't know you were so… authoritative."

Naruto felt the shift in her voice, and asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Hinata walked in front of him stopping him, and rubbed on his chest, while she smiled seductively, "I mean, if I knew you were so commanding I would've came after you sooner."

Naruto didn't seem to flinch as he knew exactly what she was doing. The blood was clouding her mind, making her do things, causing her to heat up. Alucard had told him of the effect blood had on some female vampires.

Naruto grabbed her hand and warned, "Not now," but Hinata seemed to take it as an invitation as she trailed down to his crotch and started to rub.

"Why not? I think now is the perfect time, us covered in blood, while you ravish me from behind, while I drink the blood from the two parents… I think it's perfect," she licked his earlobe and went down to his neck.

Naruto couldn't help but moan as she continued her ministrations. Naruto said, "I said enough, Hinata you're not thinking straight."

Hinata rubbed his semi-erect penis through his pants and smiled, "Oh, I think I know exactly what I'm doing," she kissed him passionately on the lips, and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Naruto groaned besides himself, and thought, 'Fuck it, I might as well.' He returned the kiss and easily dominated his thrall. He growled in her ear, "You asked for it," and grabbed her breast roughly.

XxX

Alucard watched amused as Naruto walked with the satisfied Hinata. Even though she tried to hide a smile, she couldn't help it. She just had sex with the one boy who she had a major crush on. Naruto tried to keep any emotion from showing but Alucard didn't need to look into his mind to see what happened. After all, it happened to Alucard many times.

He teased the blonde, "Had fun?" This question was met with a silent 'Fuck you,' which caused Alucard to chuckle.

Hinata looked at the man confused and she turned to Naruto, "Who is he?"

Naruto looked at Alucard and answered, "He was the one who turned me. Hinata, meet Alucard the oldest vampire in existence."

Alucard smiled darkly as shadows seemed to sway as he said menacingly, "Hello, thrall." Hinata couldn't help but be nervous around the vampire, feeling a sleeping menace inside the elder vampire.

Naruto slightly rolled his eyes and muttered, "Show off," and he asked Alucard, "So now that I've found Hinata, what happens now?"

Alucard looked at his pupil and his thrall, and said, "Now I train you. But first, I will gauge your abilities."

Naruto groaned, while Hinata looked at her master confused, "What does he mean?"

Naruto was about to answer, but Alucard answered instead. Hinata could feel the killing intent rolling off of Alucard, as he grinned insanely, "It's time for extermination."

XxX

Tsunade had just downed her third bottle of sake. She was only buzzed, but she needed to drink more. She just needed today to forget about all of her problems. She groaned loudly when Shizune opened the door and informed her that Jiraiya had arrived. Perfect… she had a plate of problems and Jiraiya came at the nick of time to add more to her plate.

Jiraiya walked in smiling as he snorted, "You're not looking so good, Tsunade," Tsunade took a swig of another bottle which caused Jiraiya to chuckle inwardly, 'You will never change.'

"Of course I'm not, problems are arriving all over the place. First, Naruto and Sasuke disappear, one a traitor, and one MIA. Then the Hyuuga main branch heir is found dead with all blood removed from her body, then to top it all off her body was removed from her coffin."

Jiraiya's playful attitude disappeared and he said, "Her body was removed, you say?" He knew about her death, and his godson's disappearance, but he wouldn't allow his disappearance to cloud his judgement. He was a ninja, after all.

Tsunade nodded and responded, "Her body was forcibly removed. The coffin was completely shattered, as if something tore it apart just to get to her body."

Jiraiya thought about it for a second and said, "There was no blood in her body, you say?" Tsunade nodded and took another swig. 'What kind of shinobi could do that? No Kekkei Genkai would be able to do that, not one known to man anyway. The Kumo Village could've stolen her body, but why would they do it? How could they have done it? Her blood was gone, and the Hyuuga had her stored as a tribute.'

Jiraiya asked, "Did you find anything about her death? Anything else?"

Tsunade answered, "Nothing, she died because of loss of blood. There were marks on her neck that seemed to be teeth marks. But, there is no creature in existence that would've been able to completely drain her of blood, without causing bodily harm."

Jiraiya thought of travels that he had, and thought of one thing. But the incident happened almost fifteen years ago. He remembered one thing about that event. The old woman who told him of a 'blood-sucker.' Jiraiya thought of the dead body and realized the M.O was exactly the same. The victim was drained of blood and the only evidence was the two teeth marks.

He paled, and Tsunade having noticed asked, "What happened? Do you know something?"

Jiraiya shuddered remembering the events and responded, "All I know is that you had better pray that I'm wrong."

XxX

Naruto and Hinata had just finished with the 'extermination.' Alucard had called it extermination because they would hunt humans, mostly bandits or people that wouldn't be missed, and gauge their abilities of killing. Alucard had noticed that Hinata seemed to enjoy her newfound vampiric powers, and took joy in killing or torturing her prey slow. Naruto seemed to want to get it over with and killed them swiftly and usually painlessly.

Naruto had started to use his shadows as weapons, usually decapitating his victims, and pulling his victims into his shadows. When vampires used shadows as weapons, the shadows would usually act like a being. A being that needed to be fed. The shadows were a way to become more power

They had just finished and Hinata was still torturing one bandit. Alucard looked at the display impressed, as she found ways to make the experience as painful as possible. She had torn off his arms, and clawed 'Prey' on his chest, as the man weeped in pain uncontrollably. "Please…" the man begged tears mixed with blood and mucus. "Let me go… I'll leave in peace; I won't tell anyone what happened. Just let me go." He hung his head as his cries got louder.

Hinata put a finger to his mouth and whispered, "Shh, shh… stay quiet. Your cries are getting annoying." Naruto rolled his eyes and went to stop her torture, but Alucard shook his head.

The bandit looked at Hinata and begged once again, "Please let me go, I don't know what the man has had you done but a little girl like you shouldn't be doing this." Hinata laughed shrilly sending a chill down the bandit's spine as she looked at Naruto.

"Do you want me to finish him now, Master?" Hinata asked seductively but Naruto wasn't in the mood.

Naruto nodded, and the bandit started to sob loudly, "Please, don't do this. Let me…" he didn't finish his sentence when Hinata ripped his head off violently.

Naruto looked away disgusted, 'How can she have changed so much? Can vampirism really have such an effect on you?'

Alucard answered, "There has been cases when vampires turn that their personality turns completely around. I've seen cases like Hinata before. She will only get worse."

Hinata turned to Alucard and snarled, "I haven't gotten worse. I'm just having fun. Why sulk and not accept the fact that I'm stronger than I was before." Alucard looked at Hinata and his face contorted with rage and fury.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to me. You would still be a pathetic little mortal if I didn't turn your little love interest. You will show me the proper respect," Alucard growled angrily. Hinata only rolled her eyes in response and didn't even register Alucard moving until he did.

Alucard had her pinned against a tree and shoved his hand through her stomach. She screamed in pain and clutched Alucard's hand. Naruto shook his head, 'She asked for this.'

Alucard pulled his hand out violently and licked her blood off his fingers, "You seem to not know who you're dealing with, Hyuuga," he spat the blood onto her face as Hinata whimpered in pain.

His blood-covered hand suddenly morphed into a blade covered in shadows. He put the blade against her neck drawing blood and said, "I could kill you right here, and your precious 'Master' wouldn't do a damn thing about it." Hinata looked at Naruto with fear and surprise in her eyes.

'Don't look at me like that; you've only brought it on yourself. You need to remember that he is more powerful than us. He's stronger than any Kage.' Naruto said telepathically. Hinata looked at Alucard with apparent fear in her eyes and Alucard smiled.

"It seems you finally understand. I guess Naruto over there filled you in," Alucard dropped the insolent Hyuuga and snarled in disgust, "I should've finished what Naruto started. You're just like the rest of my extinct race."

Hinata's stomach started to heal at an accelerated rate, but that didn't stop the pain. Alucard walked away and stopped by Naruto. 'She will become a problem later on. I advise you kill her. End her miserable existence,' he looked to Naruto and Naruto looked at his teacher with shock etched on his face.

'You can't expect me to kill her.' Alucard looked at Hinata and sent a message back, 'Fine, keep her alive. You will know soon enough that that type of vampire will only cause problems. She can't control her urges, or she won't control it. Either way we will be found out. And you will have to deal with the consequences.'

XxX

It had been a day since Alucard had confronted Hinata, and Hinata had become complacent. She took on the attitude of a cowed mutt. Naruto was watching her and asked Alucard, "So what do we do now?"

Alucard looked at his student and said, "I have business with a man who has been after what I am for a long time. A man who wants immortality."

'Immortality?' Naruto looked at Alucard quizzically. There were plenty people who would want vampirism for the life-span. "Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Alucard looked at Naruto and answered, "You know him as Orochimaru." The face that Naruto made Alucard burst out in laughter.

XxX

Orochimaru had been overseeing Sasuke's training for over two months now, and he had to say he was impressed. Not many he knew could have advanced as much as Sasuke has been progressing.

Sasuke had been training relentlessly and he had been working on his control of the Curse Mark. He had progressed farther than Orochimaru anticipated, but he still had a long way to go before completely mastering the Curse Mark.

Orochimaru senses went on high alert and he drawled, "Who's there?"

A voice said behind him, "You've let your guard down, Orochimaru." Instantly a sword was in Orochimaru's hand, but a hand firmly grasped the blade. Orochimaru turned to see who would dare face him, and then he blanched when he saw who it was.

"A… Alucard," Orochimaru gasped. Alucard smiled darkly seeing the fear in the Snake Sannin's face and he turned to his apprentices who were now hooded.

"Orochimaru, I would like you to meet my two apprentices." Naruto looked at Orochimaru in disgust, although his hood concealed his face. Hinata didn't even move as she felt her master's disgust. Orochimaru looked to Sasuke and motioned him forward.

Sasuke was greatly annoyed having to stop his training, and he walked over. "Sasuke, I would like for you to meet one of the most powerful men in the world. Meet Alucard and his two apprentices." Sasuke looked at Alucard clearly unimpressed. But, if Orochimaru clearly showed the man such respect, then he must be powerful. He nodded in Alucard's direction and he looked at the two hooded people behind him.

'They have to be at least my age,' Sasuke thought as he walked to one of them. He said to the hooded figure, who in truth was Naruto, "So how strong is your sensei?"

Naruto didn't respond and he reached out a hand. His hand suddenly shape shifted to a curved blade resembling a scythe. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow in surprise, and Sasuke backed up completely baffled. "Why don't you find out?" Naruto said darkly, his voice becoming distorted.

'What the hell is that? Is this a genjutsu?' Sasuke thought frantically. Orochimaru looked at his prodigy and said, "How about it, Alucard? My apprentice against yours?"

Alucard looked at Naruto and smiled evilly, "Why not? It will be a learning experience." Naruto smiled under his hood thinking, 'It's payback time, Uchiha.' His eyes color changed from blue to red.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and dropped to a stance. Naruto started to laugh insanely and Sasuke yelled out, "What's so funny?"

Naruto went into a fit and said chuckling, "It's because you think the Sharingan will help you." Without another word exchanged, Naruto charged.

End

A/N: Alright, Sasuke and Naruto are going to duke it out, and I want to get this out the way. Just because Naruto is a vampire now, he will not be unstoppable. If he fought Orochimaru now, he would lose. He would prove to be difficult, but Orochimaru with his jutsu, experience, and cunningness would beat Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

A/N: Enjoy.

Naruto used his vampiric speed to his advantage as he swiftly closed the distance between him and Sasuke. Sasuke was able to escape the attack with his life because he dodged at the last second. 'How is he this fast? Why can't my Sharingan trace his movements?' Sasuke thought frustrated as he was forced on the defensive.

Naruto mocked, "Orochimaru's apprentice huh? Only fifteen seconds into this fight and you're doing all you can to dodge," he swung his morphed arm hoping to pierce Sasuke's side. Sasuke dodged the attack and charged in. Naruto looked at the Uchiha with surprise, as fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth encasing Naruto in flame.

Sasuke smirked and backed up. He didn't realize Naruto was behind him, until he said, "Is that really the best you can do?" Sasuke looked back and received a punch to the jaw. Sasuke was thrown back several feet, and crashed against a nearby pillar.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly and commented, "It seems that your apprentice isn't pulling any punches." Alucard nodded and Hinata looked at her master with obvious admiration.

Sasuke got up and yelled out, "How the hell are you this powerful? There's no way somebody could be your age and this strong."

Naruto only chuckled and said darkly, "You haven't seen anything yet." He suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke causing the young Uchiha to back up fearfully. Sasuke threw a punch and Naruto grabbed his fist almost lazily. Inside Naruto was ecstatic, 'Serves you right, asshole. Quiver in fear,' he squeezed down on Sasuke's fist causing the boy to kneel.

"Fear me, Uchiha. Bow down to your superior," Naruto laughed insanely as Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain.

Sasuke closed his eyes and he screamed, "I bow to no one!" his curse mark activated and the sudden influx of power sent Naruto back. Naruto quickly regained his footing and looked impressed as Sasuke's chakra suddenly became more dark and sinister.

"Excellent, Uchiha. Now show me your true power," Naruto drawled as his shadow started to swirl violently and Sasuke's hand quickly became covered in black lightning. They charged each other Naruto's shadow encasing his hand creating a makeshift Rasengan. Sasuke noticed the shape and narrowed his eyes as he poured even more chakra into his Chidori causing it to chirp even louder.

As they neared each other, they shot their arm forward, the two techniques clashing together. The shockwave nearly caused Orochimaru and Alucard to lose their balance. Hinata was forced back several feet.

As the smoke dissipated, Naruto's hood was removed revealing his features surprising the Snake Sannin. Sasuke was on the floor and he tried to get up, but pain shot throughout his body. He saw Naruto looking down on him and he gasped out, "How… How did you get so strong? None of this makes any sense."

Naruto chuckled darkly and knelt beside Sasuke, "This power was granted to me because of you. So I guess I have to thank you, Uchiha. Just know that I got my revenge. I put you in the same position that you put me in. Just know that you will never receive this power unless I grant it or my master does." Sasuke lost consciousness and Naruto got back up.

Orochimaru clapped slowly and complimented, "Well done, Nine-Tail Jinchurikki. I didn't think that you would've become a vampire. Although the effect it had on you is most interesting. I guess I'll have to increase Sasuke's training…" suddenly Naruto's shadow arm was at his throat.

"You seem to think that we're on good terms. We're not." Naruto said threateningly. Suddenly a sword was at Naruto's throat as Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

"And you seem to think that I'm an amateur," Orochimaru countered behind Naruto. 'When did he?' Naruto thought in awe as Alucard smiled.

"Now this is a match-up that I would like to see. A newly-turned vampire versus the Snake Sannin. Although I wouldn't want you to embarrass my apprentice." Alucard smirked as Naruto looked at him in disbelief. Did he really think that he couldn't beat Orochimaru? He felt insulted, and he turns to Orochimaru in rage.

Orochimaru's arrogant smirk only served to make Naruto even angrier and Naruto's shadow shot towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru nimbly dodged the shadows and snakes appeared from his sleeve and slithered towards Naruto. Naruto's shadow split into several branches and stabbed the snakes instantly killing them. Naruto arm was encased his shadow, and Naruto threw a punch, using vampiric speed. Orochimaru dodged the punch, but realized too late that it was a feint, when the shadow plunged violently into his side.

Naruto smirked insanely as the shadow shot through his side, and appeared through his back. Orochimaru smiled darkly, unseen by Naruto, and gagged. Naruto realized that it was too late, when Orochimaru arose from his clone's mouth with the Kusanagi in hand.

Orochimaru stabbed Naruto in his neck, and forcibly removed it, blood splattering on the floor. Hinata yelled out, "Naruto!" Naruto looked at Orochimaru in surprise as he dropped to the ground.

Orochimaru wiped the blood off the blade and looked at Alucard with an evil smirk on his face, confidence flowing through his voice, "It seems I went too far."

Alucard only smiled in return, concerning Orochimaru 'Shouldn't he be angrier? After all, I just killed his apprenti…' his thought was interrupted when he felt a clawed hand claw through his stomach and his chest. Orochimaru looked at the hand in surprise as Naruto said in a demonic voice, "I'm not done yet!"

Alucard grinned insanely and stated, "It seems he has my regenerative powers." Hinata looked at her master with new aspiration, and felt her lower stomach tingle. 'So fucking hot…' Hinata thought as Naruto retracted his arm from Orochimaru's body. Naruto cursed when Orochimaru's body dissolved to mud.

Orochimaru appeared behind Alucard and said, "He's good. I guess I underestimated his abilities a little." Alucard only nodded in agreement as Naruto tried to attack Orochimaru, but was stopped by Alucard.

"We don't have time for this, Naruto. We came here for business, remember that." Naruto looked at Alucard then back at Orochimaru. Relenting, his shadow retracted from his arm and he looked to Sasuke.

"What about him? I should kill him." Naruto said.

"You should, but I don't think that Orochimaru would really appreciate that," Alucard looked at Orochimaru as if to receive confirmation, and Orochimaru shook his head. "Ahh, there you go."

Naruto relented and looked at Hinata who looked at him with pure lust. Naruto in his head thought, 'Not again.'

XxX

It had been a day since Jiraiya had informed her of what he thought had happened to Hinata. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. A goddamn vampire. A blood-sucker who had the ability to turn somebody into one with a single bite. Of course, she heard stories about them, but she didn't think for a second that they actually existed.

Thinking about it only made Tsunade's head hurt. Plus the fact that ANBU didn't find any evidence of where Naruto could be infuriated her. Jiraiya told her that it was possible that Orochimaru himself came to grab Sasuke, and grabbed Naruto as well. Jiraiya told her that he would investigate the Sound Village. Tsunade only hoped that Jiraiya would come back with something substantial.

"Shizune." Tsunade yelled out and seconds later her assistant appeared.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked nervously because she knew that her mentor was in a funk.

"Bring me Kakashi, Sakura, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy immediately." Tsunade told her assistant as she turned and looked out the window.

"Can I know why, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked wondering why she would ask for all of the rookie teams.

Tsunade without looking at Shizune answered, "It's time for a search and rescue."

XxX

Naruto had just finished with Hinata and was waiting for Alucard. Alucard had been talking with Orochimaru for a while now, and he wondered what his mentor was talking about.

Naruto was walking along the maze that was Orochimaru's lair. He stumbled upon a group of people who he had to guess were scientists. He watched them go into a hallway, and he followed. Tapping into his powers of darkness, he merged with the shadows in the hallway, and followed them.

XxX

The boy in the tube groaned loudly. His white hair hung down to his neck, and he would occasionally open his mouth revealing pointed teeth. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt, and blue pants. He wore sandals and a belt.

Suigetsu looked on bored as the new batch of scientists looked over the notes and research that Orochimaru already took. "You guys must be new at this, huh?" The scientists simply ignored him and continued with their work. 'Great, they're silent.' Suigetsu rolled his eyes and looked around the room for the hundredth time. Suddenly, the room got a little darker and Suigetsu narrowed his eyes. The scientists didn't seem to notice the sudden change.

Suigetsu noticed the shadows in the room start to move frantically and moved silently behind the scientists. Interested in what would happen, Suigetsu didn't warn the scientists of the impending threat. The shadows then shot towards the group and instantly consumed them. The scientists didn't have time to scream or yell as they were sucked into the shadows.

Suigetsu looked on impressed as a boy suddenly emerged from the shadows. "Impressive," Suigetsu whistled as Naruto looked at him yellow eyes locked on Suigetsu's purple.

"What is Orochimaru doing here?" Naruto asked looking at the tube and the notes that were left.

"Oh nothing really, how about you let me go and I tell you?" Suigetsu asked slyly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and responded, "I don't think so. How about you tell me? Then when I think about it, I might let you go."

Suigetsu grinned revealing shark-like teeth and whistled once again, "A negotiator huh? Such fun," Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to leave.

Suigetsu sighed heavily, "Alright, alright. He's been experimenting on me for a while now. Trying to figure out how my body functions."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the research notes and looked them over, "It seems you have the ability to turn your body to water… how very lame." Suigetsu sweat dropped at Naruto's comment.

"Trust me; I can do more than that." Suigetsu motioned to his right; Naruto following his motion noticed a giant sword.

Naruto only scoffed causing Suigetsu to yell out, "Why don't you see for yourself? Unless you're scared that I might cut that smirk off your face."

Suddenly Naruto glared at Suigetsu, his playful attitude gone. Naruto walked over to Suigetsu's sword and picked it up with ease, shocking Suigetsu. Someone as scrawny as this kid was shouldn't have been able to move it, much less pick it up.

Naruto walked over to the tube and unlocked it, freeing Suigetsu and the water inside. Suigetsu dropped down and stretched, making loud and obnoxious noises. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw the sword to Suigetsu who caught it effortlessly.

"So Suigetsu… cut me," his shadow formed around his hand making the blade that he fought Sasuke with. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and charged the blonde. Naruto simply disappeared and reappeared behind Suigetsu. Suigetsu looked at Naruto and was surprised to see water dripping from his blade.

Suigetsu suddenly gasped in pain as his chest was ripped open, water flowing from his wound. He dropped his blade in shock as Naruto said simply, "Never underestimate me. You'll die for it." Suigetsu dropped to the ground and reverted to a jelly-like state. Suigetsu couldn't believe that this skinny brat was actually able to touch him, much less cut his chest open.

Suigetsu chuckled darkly surprising Naruto as he said, "I'll definitely remember that. You're strong. Much stronger than that Uchiha that Orochimaru is training. Now can you put me back in my tube? I will need to heal." Naruto nodded and grabbed Suigetsu. Naruto quickly put Suigetsu back into his tube. The water started to fill up as Suigetsu was then surrounded by water. He instantly started to turn back to his regular self.

"I'll definitely see you around, Suigetsu. You're… interesting." Naruto stated as Suigetsu waved his morphing hand.

XxX

Naruto had walked away and saw Alucard and Hinata. Alucard simply said when Naruto walked over, "We're leaving."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Did you give Orochimaru what he wanted?" Alucard only smirked devilishly and grabbed them both. Instantly shadows engulfed them, and they were gone in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru had called in an assistant and Kabuto looked on from Orochimaru's right side. Kabuto honestly didn't know why he had called this certain assistant. The assistant came in and was openly nervous. Kabuto noticed the body language as Orochimaru slinked towards the assistant.

"Yes… you called Lord Orochimaru?" the assistant stammered clearly in fear for his life. Orochimaru chuckled and walked behind the assistant.

Then suddenly, Orochimaru with speed that Kabuto knew he shouldn't have sunk his teeth into the man's neck. Kabuto widened his eyes in surprise, as the man was quickly drained of his blood. Orochimaru dropped the man violently as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Orochimaru laughed insanely as he clenched his fists and punched a nearby wall, creating an impressive hole. Kabuto looked at his master in surprise and gasped, "How is this possible, Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru only laughed and answered, "There's more ways to become immortality although this way came with a price." Orochimaru lifted up a sleeve revealing seals, and with a prick of his finger put blood on the seal. Kabuto was expecting a snake to appear, but was shocked when it didn't appear. Orochimaru sighed and continued, "It seems I have lost the use of my chakra."

Kabuto almost fainted when he heard it… the Snake Sannin had lost the use of his chakra, "Lord Orochimaru, why would you do this? Did you really relinquish the use of your chakra just for immortality? What happened to the use of Sasuke Uchiha's body?"

Orochimaru chuckled and asked, "Did you really think that Sasuke would willingly give up his body? His revenge is too important." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and stated, "No, the Uchiha fledgling will betray me. He is too weak to kill me, so he will wait until he is much stronger. Possibly until I'm at the point of such weakness due to my 'failing body.'

Kabuto's smile filled with malice as he said, "You're waiting for Sasuke to make a move." Orochimaru nodded and Kabuto bowed and said, "My Lord, I was wrong to question you." Orochimaru simply waved it off.

"Come Kabuto, it's time to train the young Uchiha. Wake him." Orochimaru grinned sadistically as Kabuto bowed once again.

XxX

Alucard watched as Naruto started to practice even more with his shadow and darkness manipulation. So far, Alucard was impressed. The brat was starting to get the hang of it. He then turned to Hinata and realized that her speed was gradually increasing. She was running around a tree, and deep cuts were appearing on the tree as she moved with her vampiric speed. She stopped and grinned when the tree started to fall down. Naruto meditating with the shadows around him, willing the shadows to completely consume the tree.

Alucard grinned sadistically, and whistled, "Impressive. You two have grown. Now a little test." Hinata stopped and Naruto turned to Alucard, curiosity etched on his face. Alucard only grinned darkly and Naruto had a bad feeling about it.

XxX

Tazuna had been eating dinner with his family. The Wave Village had been prosperous for the last couple of months. Their alliance with the Leaf Village had helped them a lot. Inari had grown to be a fine young man. Tsunami had become a lot happier than she used to be. Then it all came crashing down.

A man burst into his house covered in blood. Tazuna got up shocked as the man cried out tears and blood on his face, "The Wave Village has been attacked, Tazuna." Tsunami grabbed her son and went upstairs while Inari started to cry.

Tazuna gritted his teeth and asked, "Who is attacking?" The man was about to answer until a hand went through his mouth, splattering blood all over the place. He was suddenly split in half his lower body dropping violently, intestines splattering on the floor. Tazuna swallowed the bile in his throat and looked at the man who had just killed the man effortlessly.

Alucard grinned demonically as he dropped the upper half of the man he just bifurcated. "That would be me." Tazuna backed up in fear and grabbed a kitchen knife and held it up, his hands shaking terribly. Alucard muttered, "How cute," and grabbed Tazuna by his throat, effortlessly lifting the old man up.

Tazuna gasped in pain and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Alucard only said, "It's nothing personal, this is simply just for attention." He slit Tazuna's throat, and opened his mouth. Tazuna's blood flowed into Alucard's mouth.

"Grandpa," Alucard heard and suddenly dropped the dead bridge builder on the floor. He turned to see Inari looking at him, clearly afraid. The girl looked at her father and sobbed violently.

Alucard sighed heavily and said, "Don't worry little one," he wiped the blood off his face, and revealed pointed teeth as he smiled darkly as he continued; "You'll be seeing him soon."

XxX

The two youngest vampires had been given the task to kill anyone that tried to escape via the bridge. So naturally there were a lot of bodies at the bridge. Blood covered the entirety of the bridge and in the middle of the bloodbath were Naruto and Hinata. Naruto sat on the edge of the bridge as Hinata gleefully murdered the villagers trying to escape.

Naruto groaned loudly as Hinata slaughtered the villagers around her. "Do you really have to go so over the top?" Naruto asked over the screams. Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto incredulously.

Hinata snapped her victim's neck and answered gleefully, "Of course. Alucard did say do anything we wanted. Anyway why do you care?" Naruto instantly thought of Tazuna who named the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge. He just couldn't stomach the fact that he had turned against the village that he once saved.

Hinata looked at Naruto and thought about it, "This is where you protected that village?" Naruto nodded solemnly and looked to a villager who was nearly dead. The villager stared at Naruto in shock and pointed towards him.

"You… You're Naruto! You once protected us," the man gasped out. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Help us, Naruto. Why are you doing this?" the man screamed out. Hinata stomped on his neck effectively breaking it.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger as Hinata asked carefully, "Are you okay?"

Naruto unclenched his fists and opened his eyes which changed from blue to yellow. "Yes, I'm fine. I noticed I haven't fed in a while."

Hinata smiled darkly and responded, "No… no you haven't."

Suddenly a fireball slammed against Naruto, causing Naruto to scream in agony. Hinata turned to the attacker. It was a masked man with a woman. Hinata growled seeing the Leaf insignia on their armor.

"So it was you two who did this." the man growled as he unsheathed his blade. The woman summoned a hawk and tied a letter to its leg. The hawk quickly flew into the air.

"Shit." Hinata cursed as the man charged her. He swung his blade with surprising speed, and suddenly shadows grabbed his arm. The man was suddenly thrown back and he crashed into multiple bodies that were on the floor.

Naruto walked away from the fire without a scratch on him, pure fury etched on his face. "That fucking hurt!" Naruto screamed as his shadow swirled around him violently. The woman unsheathed her tanto and prepared.

Hinata was about to engage the woman, but was stopped by Naruto. "They're mine," Naruto growled as he advanced towards the two. The man got up and charged Naruto. The woman followed his lead, and they swung their blades towards Naruto's sides.

Naruto dodged the two blades and with vampiric speed backed away. His shadow shot towards the woman, but she effortlessly dodged the attack. Naruto grinned insanely and the shadow suddenly multiplied, one shadow stabbing into her side. The woman screamed in pain and the man went through hand seals but was stopped by Hinata.

"You actually didn't expect me to stand aside, did you?" Hinata asked playfully as she grabbed the man's hands. The man kicked Hinata in the face, using chakra to enhance his strength. Hinata flew back several feet, but appeared besides the man. If the man was surprised, he didn't show it as he swung his blade and cut into Hinata's side.

Hinata growled angrily, and broke the blade effortlessly, and backed away standing next to Naruto who just stopped engaging the woman. The two Leaf ninja stood beside each other, and the man said incredulously, "You're Naruto Uzumaki. The Nine-Tails Jinchurikki." Naruto narrowed his eyes as the man continued, "So you're a traitor, after all. I will definitely enjoy this."

Naruto's shadow grew larger until it completely covered his body. The shadow then morphed into a giant fox that towered over Naruto. Malice and darkness filled the air as Naruto chuckled evilly, "Not more than I will," Naruto said as Hinata laughed insanely, her fangs and claws elongating.

End.

A/N: Alright, I want to ask. Would you guys like for Sasuke to become a vampire or would you like for him to stay human? I'm asking because even though I want him to be a vampire, I'm also thinking of keeping him human because of the abilities he later gains due to the Mangekyou Sharingan.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A/N: Enjoy. Also be sure to review so I could know what you guys think. Also tell me how the fight scene was. In my opinion, it could've been better.

Tsunade looked at the messenger hawk in surprise as the teams she requested looked at her curious. Tsunade grabbed the letter and crushed it angrily and snarled, "New objective, you are to give immediate help to the Wave Village. Two Anbu I stationed over there as reported an attack. Casualties are heavy. This is an A-Rank mission." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out.

The remaining teams nodded as Tsunade continued, "You are to reinforce the two Anbu and eradicate all enemy forces. No survivors." Everybody nodded and quickly left.

XxX

The battle that was happening on the bridge had been going on for nearly forty-five minutes. The bodies that decorated the bridge had now become a pile of limbs and burnt corpses, as the two forces used whatever they had and the bodies had been caught in the crossfire.

The two Anbu gasped in exhaustion as Naruto and Hinata looked at them bored. The man turned to his comrade and said, "This is impossible, I haven't seen anything like these two. They look like they haven't even broke a sweat." The girl nodded and looked to Hinata. The two Anbu had several injuries although not completely fatal. Although it would prove fatal if they didn't hurry this battle up.

"That's also the dead Hyuuga. I didn't notice before, but now I can see it. I thought she was dead." the girl said confused. The man looked at them both thinking, 'What the hell is going on?'

Hinata looked bored and said, "Can we kill them now?" Naruto shook his head, his bloodlust still there.

"No I want to have fun with these two." Naruto decided as his shadow sped towards the two Leaf ninja. They expertly dodged the shadow, and the girl found Hinata right behind her. Hinata pounced on her back and ran her claw down her back.

The girl groaned in pain, and a small explosion rocked the bridge engulfing her and Hinata. Hinata was blown back, second degree burns on her body. Hinata quickly regained her footing and cursed loudly. Suddenly a sword protruded from her chest as the girl appeared behind her.

"You need to watch your back," the girl said darkly. Hinata spit out blood as the blade was roughly removed from her body. Hinata dropped down to her knees as the girl swung again, intending to remove her head from her shoulders. Suddenly a shadow shielded Hinata blocking the blade. Hinata quickly recovered and using her vampiric speed, she spun around and caught the girl with a right hook.

The girl skidded back several feet and went through hand seals, " **Fire Style: Dragons Flame** ," multiple fire bolts sped towards Hinata who was quickly engulfed in flame. Hinata suddenly phased into the girl's view and stabbed her through her stomach. The girl looked down shocked and exploded once again, causing a much bigger explosion. This time Hinata was caught in the explosion and was blown back. Her arm was blown off and landed beside her. Blood leaked profusely out of her arm socket and she didn't move.

Naruto looked at Hinata in shock and growled ferociously, "That was a mistake." Naruto stood as the ninja removed his head from his shoulder. Naruto's head rolled down the bridge and stopped by a nearby corpse.

The man breathed heavily and turned to his partner and chuckled, "I didn't think that we were going to make it." His partner laughed alongside him and fell to one knee.

He quickly went over to his partner and helped her up chuckling, "It's alright, and it's over now. Too bad about those two. The jinchuriki is a major loss." The girl nodded and suddenly felt blood splatter on her face. She looked up shocked and widened her eyes in fear. A shadow had pierced her partner's head, killing him instantly. "Keiji!" she screamed in fear as he dropped to the ground.

Naruto stood behind him smiling insanely. "Did you honestly think that I was dead?" Naruto asked his voice distorted. The girl turned and saw Hinata get up slowly. She looked at her removed arm with rage and she cursed loudly.

"Fucking great, now I have no arm," she whined loudly and Naruto only chuckled. He turned back to the now sobbing woman and walked over slowly. His shadow swirled around his arm before slowly encasing it creating a curved blade.

"Keiji is gone," Naruto mocked as he towered over the broken woman, "Now what will you do?"

The girl suddenly grabbed her blade and she spat, "I'll avenge him," and faster than Naruto could see, she stabbed him in the neck. She quickly removed the blade and stabbed him in the eye.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, and swung the blade. She quickly dodged the blade and went through hand seals. Sharp pain in her stomach made her stop, and she looked down to find a hand through her stomach. Blood came out of her mouth as she tried to pry the hand from her stomach. Hinata growled in her ear, "That's for my arm," and violently ripped her arm from her stomach. The hole revealing torn intestines, and organs.

The girl lurched and fell back, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Naruto looked over her, completely healed much to her shock and said, "Don't worry, you will see Keiji soon enough." For some reason, this made the girl smile as she thought, 'I guess that's okay then.' She closed her eyes and stopped breathing, a smile on her face.

Naruto looked at the dead girl confused. 'Why is she smiling?' he thought as his bloodlust faded. Naruto then looked around and for a moment felt guilty for the death he caused. His opinion quickly changed and he thought angrily, 'Death is inevitable, might as well help along the way.'

He turned to Hinata's cursing and finally noticed the bloody stump, "Oh wow, that's bad," Naruto drawled. Hinata seethed in pain and held the stump angry at the loss of her arm, pure hatred running through her eyes.

"Why aren't I healing?" she spat as she gritted her teeth in pain. Naruto didn't say anything at first, and then quickly walked over to her. His shadow quickly encased her stump, and formed into a make-shift arm.

Hinata looked at her shadow-arm amazed, and flexed surprised that the hand made of shadow seemed to work like a regular hand. She clenched the hand into a fist and punched down on the ground creating an impressive crater. She grinned fiercely as she said, "This is better than my regular one," Naruto nodded in agreement and turned to the two dead Leaf ninja and grinned insanely.

"I have an idea," he said darkly and after telling Hinata, she shared his insane grin as she remarked, "This is going to be fun."

XxX

It had been three hours and the teams from Konoha had just arrived in the Wave Village. Kakashi narrowed his eye noticing the eerie silence and the only sound that was heard was Akamaru's whimpering. "Akamaru is scared shitless. Whatever happened here, he thinks we should leave," Kiba said nervously.

Kakashi shook his head and responded, "We need to rendezvous with the two Anbu that were sent here. But first, we need to find Tazuna the bridge builder." Asuma and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

Kakashi turned to Guy and said, "Guy, you will take the genin and investigate the village, while Kurenai will look for the two Anbu. Asuna look for survivors, and I will head to Tazuna's house." Everybody nodded and dispersed.

XxX

Alucard had finished his "fun" with Tazuna's family, and was about to leave the house when he felt an incoming presence. He stood in the room which was baptized in the blood of Tsunami and Inari. They laid completely ripped apart, intestines, and organs lay sprawled on the floor. The only things recognizable about the two were the heads which were torn from their bodies. Expressions of fear etched on their faces, and little blood leaking from their necks.

Alucard sighed in content as he waited for the presence. Tazuna had been left downstairs as a present for whoever dared entered. Most likely, the newcomer would see him first and investigate further. Alucard grinned in anticipation being able to kill again, and he felt the person coming up the stairs faster than usual.

'So he saw the body,' Alucard thought as he turned to the door just as the man appeared.

XxX

Kakashi looked at the blood-covered room with shock apparent on his face. He saw Tazuna's body downstairs, and he prayed that Tsunami and Inari was alright. He looked at their mutilated bodies, anger and guilt running through his body. He turned to their killer who was staring at him with a hungry look on his face.

"What the hell have you done?" Kakashi growled as he pulled out a kunai.

"Sorry about the mess," Alucard waved around the room causing Kakashi to get angry even further. "I was just a little… hungry," Alucard drawled his killing intent and malice filling the room.

Kakashi wasn't prepared for the sudden wave of killing intent that hit him. He was forced down to one knee and he gritted his teeth, 'What the hell? His killing intent is through the roof.' Kakashi thought as he tried to get back up.

Alucard walked towards him, his shadow matter morphing into a snarling dog, eyes covering the dog as it snarled and snapped at Kakashi hunger apparent in its eyes. Kakashi looked at the dog shock etched on his face as he thought, 'Is this a genjutsu? How is that possible?'

A psychotic grin planted itself on Alucard's face as he said, "I haven't fed him in a while. Tell me, how does it feel to be dog food?" Kakashi growled and immediately went through hand seals and a fireball hit Alucard at point blank range. The fire landed on the floor and quickly set the room ablaze, smell of burning flesh hitting Kakashi's nostrils.

Kakashi grimaced and ran out of the room quickly and looked back to see if the man was dead. What happened next shocked him to his core. The man simply stood in the middle of the room, the fire and smoke shadowing his form. All Kakashi saw was the unholy red eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. Eyes full of malice and insanity and white fangs that glistened.

"We haven't had our fun yet," Alucard roared his voice distorted giving a more demonic feel. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and thought, 'This guy isn't natural, I don't know if I can…' his thoughts were interrupted when Alucard suddenly shifted in front of him.

"Give me ENTERTAINMENT!" Alucard cried out as the dog sped towards him. Kakashi dodged the dog nimbly and thought, 'This space is too narrow, and retreat is the best option.' Kakashi sped down the stairs and was shocked when Alucard stood by the door.

'How did he…?' Kakashi thought as Alucard snarled, "You're not going anywhere." Suddenly dogs appeared from under Alucard and bit into him, holding him in place.

Kakashi smiled and bolted out of the house, the fire growing until it nearly consumed half of the house. Kakashi looked back and thought, 'Tazuna… I'm sorry. I failed you and your family,' he turned and ran towards the village hoping to rendezvous with the rest of the group and deal with the mysterious man.

XxX

Naruto sat down on the bridge and nodded his head, "Alucard just confronted a man at Tazuna's house. Kakashi-sensei by the description Alucard gave me." Hinata nodded and looked at the bridge, and smiled insanely.

The bridge was covered in blood, and gore. The bridge now had shadows acting as spikes, and bodies were impaled on the spikes, blood splattering on the ground as it dripped from the spikes. The bodies were the Wave villagers and fear, and shock was evident on their face. In the middle, there were two parallel shadow spikes that impaled the two dead Anbu.

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "They're here. Show yourself." A mask made of shadow appeared on his face, and one appeared on Hinata as well. Suddenly Guy appeared with the genin in tow.

They first thing they noticed were the bodies and shock and disgust was evident on their faces. Some of them, namely Ino, and Sakura tried not to vomit. Guy's eyes hardened at the sight and yelled, "Did you do this?"

Naruto said his voice distorted, "Yes we did. We were hungry and well… the Wave village was in the way." Hinata chuckled darkly and went near a spike. The shadow retracted allowing her mouth to show as she opened her mouth allowing the blood to enter. She licked the blood of her lips and watched as the Leaf ninja cringed in disgust.

Ino was the first to speak up, "What the hell are you? You… did this to all of these people. What did they ever do to you?"

Naruto laughed insanely, the bloodlust coming back. "Nothing, I just wanted to feed and this village was an all-you-can-eat buffet." Hinata growled fiercely and her claws and fangs elongated.

"Enough, I want blood now."

Naruto sighed heavily amusement evident in his voice, "If you must, just leave some for me."

Killing intent suddenly soared through the roof as a voice said, "You had enough fun for a day." Naruto recognizing the voice smiled darkly as Alucard appeared behind them.

Alucard looked at the group hunger very apparent in his eyes as his shadow matter morphed into a dog once again. "It's my turn."

Guy yelled out, "You all focus on the two. I will take care of the new guy." They made to protest but were stopped by Guy, "He is beyond any of you. Work together and fight the two kids. If any of you interfere with my fight, he will kill you. Do you understand?" The genin nodded reluctantly and Guy suddenly shifted in front of Alucard.

"Getting right into it I see, I LIKE THAT," Alucard roared as the dog charged Guy, snarling. Naruto looked to the group and turned to Hinata.

"I take four, and you take five." Naruto proposed as his shadow matter encased his arm forming a curved blade." Hinata smiled insanely nodding in agreement.

Naruto suddenly charged Sakura, surprising the pink-haired genin. He swung his blade hoping to kill his old teammate, but he was launched back by Lee who kicked him in the chest. Naruto growled as he got up quickly and said, "I guess that's two." Neji and Tenten appeared by Lee and got into a stance. "Four now," he said darkly.

Hinata turned to Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, and Kiba. "I guess you're my five then," Hinata said with gleeful insanity as she raised her shadow arm.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Be careful Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shino. It seems their shadow control is a stronger variant of the Nara clan."

Kiba said, "Do you honestly think you can take out all five of us?" Akamaru whimpered in Kiba's hair as Hinata's killing intent hit the five with force.

"I believe I can," Hinata said nonchalantly as she sped towards the five, vampiric speed giving her a boost. The five genin were shocked at her speed until Shikamaru grimaced.

"Move," he yelled out jolting the four into action. Ino back flipped trying to get some distance and was surprised to see Hinata right in front of her. Hinata caught Ino with a right hook that sent her flying and dodged when Kiba advanced with his claws.

Hinata dodged Kiba's attack effortlessly and grimaced when she saw Shino's bugs quickly approaching her. Hinata tilted her body and grabbed Kiba's arm. She brought her arm down not enough to break it, but to cause serious pain.

Kiba yelled in pain as Akamaru pounced on Hinata snarling. Akamaru suddenly stopped and sniffed Hinata. Hinata growled angrily and grabbed Akamaru by his neck, and prepared to snap it. Kiba roared seeing his partner in danger and started to spin at a ferocious speed. Hinata threw Akamaru out of the way and her shadow arm morphed into a gigantic scythe.

Shikamaru grimaced and thought, "He can't get out of the way. He's going to get cleaved in two,' his shadow instantly shot towards Hinata.

Hinata didn't see the incoming shadow as she prepared to cleave her old teammate in two. 'Time to die,' she thought insanely. Suddenly as she was about to swing, she found that she couldn't move. Her last thought was, "You've got to be kidding me!' before she was struck by Kiba's Passing Fang.

Shikamaru nearly was caught in the attack as well, but he luckily retracted his shadow. Kiba landed on all fours and growled angrily as Akamaru started to bark at him. He looked at his partner incredulously and started to sniff the air as well. "You're right, Akamaru. They do smell familiar."

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at him in confusion until Kiba explained, "Akamaru says that he had caught their scent before, but the smell is… corrupted somehow." Ino looked at Kiba and turned back to Hinata.

"You know this girl?" Ino asked fear and disgust in her voice.

Hinata smiled darkly although they didn't see it and said, "Yes Kiba. Do you know me?" Kiba narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, 'Damn it, why can't I place her scent?' It was racking the young Inuzuka's mind. It was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't place it.

Hinata was suddenly grabbed by Shikamaru's shadow who shouted, "Ino do it now!" Hinata growled in fury as Ino started her hand seals. Ino closed her eyes and suddenly slumped to the ground. Chouji grabbed her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently.

Hinata's eyes suddenly became hazy as she slumped her head. Her face changed expressions from shock, then pure fury as she screamed out her shadow arm reacting to her anger. Shikamaru saw the blade moving fast towards her stomach and shouted, "Ino get out now!"

But it was too late as Hinata plunged the blade in her stomach, blood spilling out of her mouth and stomach. Shikamaru looked at Ino's limp body in shock as a large gap suddenly appeared in her stomach as Chouji looked at the wound, apparent shock on his face.

Ino suddenly gasped loudly as blood splattered out of her mouth as she screamed in agony. Hinata gasped loudly as the wound started to slowly close. Shikamaru ran to Ino as Chouji held her while muttering, "Ino, I'm sorry."

Shino held his hands out and a swarm of bugs sped towards Hinata. Kiba yelled in rage as he and Akamaru spun with great speed towards Hinata. Hinata was only able to look as Kiba and Akamaru neared her.

Suddenly a shadow covered Hinata's body and took the brunt of Kiba's attack. Hinata looked at Naruto who had been dealing with his four. "I thought you can handle them," Naruto asked slyly.

Hinata looked away not trying to look weak as she retorted, "I can, you didn't have to do that." She looked at the five with newfound hatred as she raised her shadow arm.

XxX

Alucard's smile was insanely wide as he continued to fight Guy. "Congratulations, I haven't had this much fun in a while." Alucard commented as Guy continued his assault. Alucard blocked a kick aimed for his neck, but couldn't block the second kick that was aimed for his solar plexus.

Alucard was sent back several feet, but Guy didn't let him rest. Guy's chakra suddenly flared as he roared, "Eight Gates: Kaimon," his eye turned completely white, his skin colour changing to a reddish tint, and his veins erupting on his face.

Alucard widened his eyes in surprise as Guy's fists continuously slammed into him while screaming, "Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon, Keimon," his chakra continued to build up at a ferocious rate as he continued to pound into Alucard sending Alucard flying into the air.

Guy with tremendous speed shifted in front of Alucard as his fists was suddenly covered in flames. "Morning Peacock," Guy thundered as countless punches crashed into Alucard.

One final punch sent the vampire crashing back down to earth with unbelievable force, creating an impressive crater in the ground.

Guy landed on the ground and waited for the dust to clear to see the state of his enemy. He turned to see the genin having problems with the two younger ones. He gritted his teeth seeing Ino's bloodied form on the ground. He went to go help them until he heard a sinister laugh.

Alucard crawled out of the crater, his body quickly healing itself. His face was charred and skin and bone was missing. One half of his mouth was healing showing razor-sharp teeth, but the smile never left his face.

Guy felt chills down his spine as he pondered, 'What the hell is this guy?'

Alucard let off an insane laugh as his mouth fully healed, "Do you think I was finished? I didn't even get started yet." The shadows seemed to roll off his body as he went through a hand seal, "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three... two... one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Suddenly the shadows flared around him as eyes suddenly started to open all over his body.

Guy backed up fear starting to show on his face until Asuma and Kurenai appeared beside him. "Looks like you need a little help, Guy." Asuma drawled a lit cigarette in his mouth. Kurenai looked at the eyes on the vampire and narrowed her eyes.

"Is that some kind of genjutsu?" Kurenai asked and Guy shook his head. Kurenai widened her eyes in shock wondering what the hell Alucard was.

Alucard grinned darkly as he said maliciously, "You wonder what I am?" Kurenai narrowed her eyes as he continued, "I am… Death!" he suddenly charged the three jonin, the smile never leaving his face, a reaper with the shadows as his weapons.

A/N: Sorry about the wait on the fifth chapter. It took me a while with the fighting scenes. I would write them one way, and then rewrite it. But I don't like the way it is honestly. Please review and tell me how it was, and just review period. I seriously need you guys to review to show me how u guys are liking it or disliking it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

A/N: This is chapter six of Reborn. The fighting scenes I still don't like. If anybody knows a good fight scene writer, can you please direct me to him/her? But remember to review and follow.

The genin all panted heavily as they tried to gain their composure. Shikamaru looked at Ino's body and tears threatened to fall as he cursed, "Damn it, this can't be happening." Kiba laid unconscious and his companion beside him, bleeding profusely. Neji and Lee were still fighting but Shikamaru can see that they were getting tired. Tenten and Sakura sat beside Choji and Shino who were both on the edge of death.

Neji looked at the two with his Byakugan and he couldn't figure it out. It seemed they had no chakra running through their bodies at all. Although the boy had a very large portion of chakra that was centered at his stomach, it didn't seem to be his. Neji narrowed his eyes noticing the chakra was as red as crimson. He only knew one person who had the red chakra, and he disappeared. Even a civilian had a little bit of chakra in them. Half of the stuff they did would actually require chakra, wouldn't it? His eyes widened in realization and said surprised, "You two… you're dead aren't you?"

Naruto and Hinata instantly stopped and Lee asked, "How can that actually be possible? They don't look dead."

Neji gritted his teeth and explained, "For them to have absolutely no chakra in their system would be if their system was shut down. That would mean they would be dead. There's no other logical explanation."

Naruto remained silent before clapping his hands, amusement apparent in his voice, "It seems that you figured it out. Yes we are dead. Actually I don't know about me, but she," he pointed to Hinata who waved, "Is definitely dead. We have been reborn." With that his fangs elongated and he charged Neji with Hinata in tow.

XxX

Jiraiya looked at the scene sadness and disgust on his face. His spies had told him of a disturbance in a town that neared the Land of Fire's border. Normally he wouldn't really pay much mind to it, but the way they described the murder scene was for a better word… gruesome.

As soon as he entered the house, the smell of decay and death hit his nostrils. He narrowed his eyes as he continued through the house. The scent getting stronger as he walked up the stairs and he curled his lips in disgust at the sight before him. The bodies were completely ripped apart. The blood had dried, and the bodies started to decay. Flies had laid eggs on the bodies and maggots covered the corpses.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the lack of blood on the corpses, and he looked closer. He gritted his teeth when he saw it. Two marks on the neck that seemed to be fangs. "So it's true then. You are alive after all," he cursed as he turned to leave. Images of that day filled his mind as he barely escaped with his life that day.

He clenched his fists in anger at the realization that this man was a true immortal. If that was the case, then Jiraiya should've been killed that day. He gritted his teeth at the realization that he was toying with him and allowed him to live. He asked angrily, "Why did you let me live? You could've killed me on the spot."

XxX

Alucard was honestly having fun. Even though they weren't as much competition as other shinobi he could name, they were still providing some entertainment. Especially the one-eyed one, his lightning ability was most interesting. Alucard had gotten hit with the jutsu several times and loved to see the look of shock on the man's face when he realized that it had no effect. But slowly he was growing bored. The woman was the most annoying with her illusion abilities. The other man wasn't really much trouble, an issue easily rectified.

Alucard stood his clothes torn and his black dog by his side snarling. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, and Guy were all breathing heavily while Asuma commented, "We aren't doing much damage, are we?"

Kurenai gasped, "No matter what we do, he won't stay down. I'm losing chakra fast; I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up." Asuma nodded his head in agreement, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Guy, we are most likely going to have to go all out. All or nothing." Guy looked at Kakashi with a somber look and nodded.

Alucard perked up hearing Kakashi and grinned darkly, "Yes. All or nothing. Hold nothing back, I want to see the absolute best of you shinobi." His shadow flared excitedly as he charged Kakashi and Guy completely bypassing Kurenai and Asuma much to their shock.

Kakashi and Guy's chakra flared with ferocious intensity as their skin colors changed to a crimson red, and their pupils dilated until their eyes were completely white. They both charged Alucard and collided against him creating an impressive shockwave. Their chakra seemed to clash against Alucard's shadows in a fight for dominance. Alucard roared with insane laughter as his shadows clashed against them violently.

Kurenai rushed to help but was stopped by Asuma. She looked at him incredulously until he explained, "This battle is far beyond us. Kakashi and Guy can handle it now, but we must focus on other matters." He turned to the battle between the genin and the two masked teens and charged with Kurenai in tow.

XxX

Naruto stood over Neji in triumph. The genin fought against him valiantly but he fell just like the rest of his former teammates. Shadows formed on his arm creating a curved scythe and he raised it and smiled evilly. He swung the scythe down hoping to behead the Hyuuga, but was surprised when Neji suddenly disappeared.

He looked around confused to find himself back in the Leaf Village. The skies started to darken and villagers appeared around him, and he froze when he realized what this was. A memory. He narrowed his eyes as he followed the mob towards their destination… a nearby alley that he had taken shelter at.

He walked along with the crowd until the mob had stopped at the alley, effectively trapping his younger self. He watched as the crowd then proceeded to beat him. Hearing the screams and the begging of his younger self made him clench his fists, rage apparent on his face. He said quietly, "I was weak then. But I'm stronger now, and I now have the power to have my revenge."

He walked towards the crowd and his shadow started to manifest and a red chakra started to form. His eyes shifted from a yellow to a crimson red as he growled ferociously. He then tore into the crowd with savagery. The crowd turned to him and fear took hold of them as they started to plead. But their begging fell on deaf ears as he tore into their bodies with reckless abandon. Blood and guts filled his vision as he ripped apart the civilians. He stopped when he realized that he was in front of his past self.

The younger Naruto looked at him and when he saw the blood he inched away from him. Naruto curled his lip in disgust and thought, 'To think I was this weak.' He sank to one knee and hugged his younger self. "It's okay. You are no longer weak." Naruto said to his younger self. The younger Naruto smiled into the embrace, and Naruto opened his eyes revealing his eyes to still be red.

Suddenly Naruto plunged his hand through his younger self's stomach. The child gasped in pain and looked at his older self in shock. Naruto removed his hand violently and watched as his younger self died.

Naruto watched as the alley, the bodies, and his younger self disappeared. He turned to see a room that was so familiar to him, and he smiled darkly as he walked inside.

XxX

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock as he suddenly stopped moving, and Asuma appeared behind him, his trench knife imbued with wind chakra. He swung his knife hoping to behead the boy, but the sudden wave of malevolent chakra that hit him had stopped him. The chakra was so potent that everybody near Naruto buckled to their knees.

Red chakra formed around Naruto and seemed to pulsate. Naruto reared his head back and let out a guttural roar that shook the entire bridge. Even the battle between Alucard, Kakashi, and Guy had ceased as they looked towards the boy. His shadows started to flow around him as well as he let out another guttural roar, this one louder than the last one. Kakashi narrowed his eyes sensing the sheer hatred in this chakra. A chakra that he was so familiar with.

He turned to Alucard and said, "What did you do to Naruto?" Guy looked at Alucard with anger in his eyes as Alucard simply laughed.

"I've made him more powerful," Alucard said as he looked at his apprentice, "Although, I didn't think that it would be to this degree." Suddenly he received a chidori to his chest, and he only sighed. "I think we have been through this already." he said. Kakashi swiftly removed his hand as the vampire instantly healed and plunged his hand into Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi instantly disappeared revealing a log with a hole through it as Guy delivered a roundhouse kick that connected with Alucard's temple. Alucard barely moved as he grabbed Guy's leg and swung him down, causing Guy to crash against the ground.

Kakashi tried to turn his attention to Naruto, but was instantly blocked off by Alucard. Kakashi gritted his teeth in annoyance and his sharingan swirled into his Mangekyou Sharingan. Alucard grinned seeing the advanced stage and charged his opponent. Guy suddenly appeared in front of Alucard and sent him flying.

Alucard quickly regained his footing and he growled angrily, "You know you're really starting to get on my nerves. I'm not trying to fight you; I'm trying to fight the red-eyed man." He snarled revealing his fangs and shifted out of view. Guy spit out blood as Alucard drove his fist into Guy's stomach. Guy then received a spinning kick that sent him flying.

Alucard quickly turned to Kakashi to see him preparing a jutsu. Alucard grinned and shadows sped towards Kakashi. Alucard felt a disturbance and suddenly stopped his shadows. It was too late when Kakashi yelled out; "Kamui," and a spiraling void appeared by Alucard.

Alucard widened his eyes in surprise when the void started to suck him in, distorting his form. His upper body started to become sucked in and when it drew into the portal, Kakashi stopped his technique. Alucard's lower body suddenly dropped to the floor, and Kakashi put his hand over his eye as it started to bleed.

Guy walked up to Kakashi breathing heavily, his chakra low. Kakashi simply said, "I'm going to go help the others. Make sure that this one stays down. I don't know how powerful his healing factor is, but let's not take any chances." Guy nodded and Kakashi turned and ran towards the others.

XxX

Asuma and Kurenai couldn't believe the amount of pressure that this chakra had. They were only able to look on in shock as Naruto's chakra kept on rising. Naruto had been still for a while until Hinata said, "N… are you okay?" Suddenly Naruto whipped his head to face Hinata and she was terrified.

Naruto's eyes had turned to a light orange and his pupils were slitted. His teeth had sharpened considerably, and his face held such hatred, and rage. He growled fiercely, "Get out of here now." She nodded and ran towards the forest.

Asuma found his legs and yelled out, "Hey come back here." He tried to run after her and he suddenly stopped. He looked down to see a blade sticking out of his chest, and Naruto chuckled behind him, his voice sending shivers down the jonin's spine.

"You need to pay attention." Naruto said darkly as he removed his shadow blade from Asuma's stomach. Asuma felt his knees buckle and he dropped to the ground.

"Asuma!" Kurenai screamed and she swiftly went through hand seals. Suddenly a shadow slammed into her gut causing her to fall down, blood seeping out of her mouth. Naruto grinned darkly turning back to the genin.

"Now you all die!" Naruto roared as he charged the downed genin. His shadow encased his arms and hands creating two curved blades. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of him, and all Naruto heard was birds chirping as Kakashi plunged his hand into Naruto's chest. Naruto cried out in pain as Kakashi forcibly ripped his hand out of his chest and Naruto fell back and landed on his knees.

Blood gushed out of his chest and Naruto yelled out in pain. His yells of pain quickly morphed into insane laughter as the wound closed up immediately and he rose back up. "Did you honestly think that would work?" Naruto questioned as he shifted in front of the genin but was stopped by Kakashi yet again.

"I won't let you harm them, Naruto," Kakashi said with gritted teeth. The conscious genin looked at Naruto with shock. Naruto narrowed his eyes, 'Great, now they know who I am. This is only going to complicate things.' The shadow mask unveiled Naruto's face. Kakashi felt a rush of guilt as he looked at his pupil's face which reminded him so much of his sensei, the Fourth Hokage.

"It won't matter if they are dead," Kyuubi growled sadistically, and Naruto grinned darkly. Red chakra swirled around Naruto as Naruto yelled out, "You can't stop me!" His shadows started to shake violently and Kakashi looked on in shock as they started to morph into three foxes. Unlike Alucard's dog, the foxes had only two eyes and they were crimson. They all had nine tails and tore after Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly sped through hand seals, and slammed his hand into the ground as the foxes neared. Dogs clashed with the foxes and Pakku sat by Kakashi's side. He saw the foxes and narrowed his eyes, "It seems you have gotten into it, Kakashi," Pakku said as he charged after his fellow dog summons to do battle with the foxes.

"You have no idea," Kakashi said as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan once again. Naruto simply stood there as his foxes did battle with the canines. Naruto grinned darkly and the fox's chakra surged once more.

"I've had it," Naruto yelled as the foxes suddenly grew until they were much larger than the dogs. The foxes then swiftly tore through the dogs much to Kakashi's surprise. 'He can fuel the foxes with more chakra?' Kakashi thought as Naruto once again charged the genin.

Kakashi intercepted the young blonde once again, but had to defend against the foxes that turned their attention towards him. Naruto smiled ferociously as Kakashi was forced to draw his attention to the foxes.

Shikamaru saw Naruto nearing and cursed silently. He went through hand seals and watched as his shadow sped towards Naruto. Naruto dodged the shadow with ease, side-stepping but found that he couldn't advance. He looked down as Shikamaru smirked, "Shadow Possession successful."

Naruto looked down at the shadow and continued to walk. Shikamaru widened his eyes in surprise as Naruto continued to walk seemingly unaffected by his jutsu. As Naruto stood in front of Shikamaru, he turned to his downed teammates. He grinned demonically and said, "It seems that somebody stopped breathing."

Shikamaru turned to see Choji not breathing and tears fell freely. "Choji, talk to me Choji." All that was returned was silence as Shikamaru dispelled his jutsu as Sakura and Tenten tried to no avail to revive him. Shikamaru fell to his knees and pounded against the floor while cursing loudly, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Naruto only chuckled, "You failed both of your teammates. How does it feel?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in anger, and threw a punch which Naruto lazily caught. "Does it anger you to know that you utterly failed?"

Shikamaru spat in Naruto's face, "You bastard. They were your comrades, your friends. How can you do this?"

Naruto wiped the spit from his face and growled, "Friends. I never had any friends, or comrades. I hated you all. I was always alone, and now I have the power to have my revenge. So why wouldn't I take it?" Shikamaru yelled in pain as Naruto swiftly cut his arm off. The arm thudded on the floor as Shikamaru knelt down holding the stump, as blood dripped on the floor.

Naruto looked to the other genin and said, "Now what to do with you?" Sakura looked at her former teammate with pain, and sadness in her eyes.

"Naruto, please stop this. What about your dream to become Hokage?" Sakura pleaded. Naruto didn't answer as he walked towards them.

Naruto stopped in front of them, and a fox made of shadow materialized next to him. This one was larger than the others and seeing the genin, it smiled ferociously. Naruto answered darkly, "That dream died with the old Naruto." The fox snarled and pounced, but only to be stopped by a dog summon.

Kakashi quickly drove a Chidori through Naruto's chest, and drove a kunai through his skull. "Did you honestly think that those foxes would end me?"

Naruto snarled and removed the kunai from his head, and the wounds instantly closed. "I hoped they would," Naruto responded as he turned to face his former sensei.

He suddenly was sent flying by Guy who yelled, "Dynamic Entry." Naruto roared as he quickly got back up and he suddenly stiffened. Pink mist swirled around Naruto, and Kurenai appeared beside him.

"I've immobilized him, but I don't know for how long. Asuma is stable. I was able to stop the bleeding." Kurenai informed Kakashi who nodded.

Kurenai turned to Shikamaru who still knelt down as he murmured, "I'm sorry. I'm a failure." She turned to Choji and Ino's body and she gritted her teeth. She turned to Naruto and grabbed a kunai.

Kakashi instantly stopped her, "I've already tried. Whatever happened to him, his healing factor is now ten times stronger. He won't die by ordinary means. I wish for him to be returned and face trial for his crimes." Kurenai reluctantly sheathed her kunai.

Kakashi turned to Guy and said, "I thought I told you to watch that man Alucard. What happened?"

Guy narrowed his eyes and explained, "His body disappeared. His body seemed to disintegrate."

Kakashi widened his eyes and cursed, "He is still alive."

Suddenly a strong wind seemed to pick up and bats flew overhead darkening the skies significantly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said, "Stay on guard. He is more dangerous than Naruto."

A voice laughed darkly and responded, "More dangerous than anyone you have ever faced boy. Although your Sharingan has been good entertainment. I haven't seen a Mangekyou Sharingan user since Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock at the name and thought, 'How old is this guy?'

Alucard suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and shook his head, "Although his was significantly more powerful than yours. I believe he was the only one in this land who ever gave me a challenge. Besides the First Hokage, but I liked fighting Madara more."

Alucard frowned looking at Naruto and said, "So how long do you plan to stay in this position? Get up, my apprentice." Naruto suddenly roared as he broke out of the genjutsu, the fox's chakra flaring.

Naruto looked at Alucard and said bitterly, "I had it. I could've killed them all if I wanted to."

"No you couldn't," Alucard responded dryly. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to the Leaf ninja.

"So are we finishing the job?" Naruto asked. Alucard looked at the shinobi, noticing that two of them were dead. Most of them were exhausted, and the only ones who would provide some sort of entertainment was the taijutsu user, and the Sharingan user. 'Pitiful,' Alucard thought.

"No I believe we're done here. Let them lick their wounds for now." Alucard said.

Naruto nodded and Kakashi said, "Wait, what do you plan to do with Naruto?"

Alucard turned and looked at Naruto before responding, "It's simple. He is simply entertaining. It's been awhile since I've had a challenge. He will do."

Naruto turned to the group and waved before smiling darkly revealing his fangs. "I'll see you guys again, you don't have to worry about that," he said his eyes flashing to a crimson red before returning back to his eerie yellow.

The bats screeched and swirled around them both and the Leaf ninja looked on as they both disappeared.

Kakashi sighed heavily as Kurenai, and Guy both relaxed. Kakashi looked to Shikamaru's trembling body, and the rest of the genin. Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino lay unconscious. Sakura was openly crying over her friend's dead body, and Tenten tried to comfort her. Kakashi sighed once again, as Guy said darkly, "I'm not letting this go, Kakashi and neither will Asuma. Whoever Naruto was before, he no longer is now." Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded heavily.

Kurenai turned to the genins and said, "We'll bury them. Give them the funeral they deserve." Shikamaru then got up and walked away. Kurenai went to talk to him, but was held back by Kakashi who simply shook his head.

'Damn, how did all this happen?' Kakashi wondered as he went to Sakura and said, "Sakura you must remain strong. Naruto and Sasuke will soon come back to the Leaf Village."

Sakura turned to Ino's body and looked at Kakashi with hatred in her eyes, "Naruto needs to die, I don't want him back," Kakashi looked at his student, sadness apparent in his eyes as he nodded slowly. 'I hoped that it wouldn't come to this.'

Kakashi turned to his comrades and said, "Let's return to the Leaf. This mission is a failure, and a new threat has arrived. We must inform Lady Hokage of the situation, and there isn't much we can do."

Kurenai interjected, "Shouldn't we search one more time for any survivors?"

Kakashi looked at the bridge and guilt washed over him seeing mangled bodies floating in the river, and on the edge of the bridge. "There aren't any," he said simply and he motioned for everybody to move.

XxX

Naruto cursed loudly as he punched a nearby tree, nearly obliterating the trunk, and the tree fell down violently. "Damn it, we could've killed them all. No witnesses, isn't that would you said?" Naruto addressed Alucard angrily.

Alucard didn't answer at first then said, "Where were you, Hinata?" Hinata appeared beside Alucard and looked down shame evident on her face.

"Naruto told me to run, so I did." Hinata answered and Alucard sneered. 'What a weak creature, so docile,' he thought as he addressed his apprentice.

"You would've been found out sooner or later. It doesn't matter anyway. They can't stop you, nor can they change you back to a mortal." Alucard explained and Naruto only gritted his teeth in response wanting to slaughter them all.

He sighed and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Alucard chuckled darkly and smiled revealing his fangs as he answered with insane glee, "Now we feed."

A/N: So Naruto has been made, and the Wave Village has become a victim of his hunger. The death toll is high, and Leaf ninja leave with some casualties. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review, and tell me what you think of the fighting scenes.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I know that for people who have enjoyed the fic, and wish for me to continue I'm sorry to say that I'm quitting Reborn. I just haven't felt any motivation to write, mostly because of school and work. That is why I'm sorry to say that I will no longer write Reborn. HOWEVER, I'm giving the story to another fanfiction writer named Fallen Flux. I've read his story Heartless which you guys should definitely check out. But I've talked to him, and he has agreed to take Reborn off my hands. Once again, I'm sorry that I'm not writing it no more, but Fallen Flux will take my place, and hopefully take it to where I once imagined it would go to.


End file.
